Family and Friends
by dennisud
Summary: Finished 1st Version of my first Major Saga! It's been 3 years since the girls came, and Tenchi decides! Will be re-written soon!
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo! Its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Gedeon (Formally Pioneer), and whoever else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own. This story will have elements of Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Universe, and another anime series later on!

**Family & Friends!**

**Chapter 1: A Beginning**

There is nothing!!

... Nothing at all.

Then, small dots start appearing far, far away, and as we travel towards them the dots turn out to be galaxies, billions upon billions of them. Then we go to an out of the way corner, in an out of the way place in this universe. We then pick one of these billions of galaxies and go to an out of the way area, in an out of the way place, on one of the far arms of this spiral galaxy.

Here we then traverse toward some small insignificant cluster of stars, veer again towards a mundane looking small solar system with 9 planets, and an average star. We pick the inhabited 3rd planet and locate a small chain of islands on the largest ocean. We then see large metropolitan settlements through the center of the biggest island. We head away from the larger urban areas and descend to a remote village on that island, towards a quiet lake with a splendidly designed yet seemingly in repair house. Here we then observe the daily happenings of a unique family, who's combined strength and power, could conceivably blow up all that I have explained to you thus far!

Then we hear a shout, some banging yet it's not from the house proper but it's as though the sounds comes from below and around the home itself.

"How can this be?!?! Well, I am the Washu, the Greatest Scientist in the universe and this little story is about my family and friends! Hehehe caught you readers napping now didn't I!"

;-)

Next chapter, Nagi makes her way to a new quarry, while the girls have a ...discussion in the Onsen. Read it on Chapter 2.Of Hunters, And PeaceMakers.

Well I hope I got your Attention, this is the 3rd and hopefully final revision of my 1st ever Fan-Fic so give me a chance to get it right this time. I hope you can give me some constructive criticism! Please e-mail me at 


	2. Of Hunters, And Peace Makers

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own. Thanks to Tex James (Datexan) for Pre-reading this Revision!

****

Family & Friends!

( ) Mental thoughts

" " Verbal dialogue

****

Chapter 2. Of Hunters, And Peace Makers

****

A Discovery!

We open to a familiar scene, the Greatest Scientist In the Universe ever, Washu comfortably sitting cross-legged on a levitated cushion in her lab, typing away on her holographic keyboard. She reacts to her latest data with a gasp as she holds her hand to her chest trying to calm herself down and not allowing what she saw from getting to Ryoko or Ryo-Oki through their telepathic link.  
She types some more on her keyboard; "Who my God, it can't be, but... it is! It's all right there in the Souja's encrypted database." She slams her fist on a nearby table! "That Bastard!"

She collected herself putting her hand on her chest as the data poured through her holopad. Washu's anger increasing by the minute. "I can't believe he did this to me again, ... and I never even knew!"

She then started sobbing to herself, trying to keep her feelings from drifting through the mind link to her offspring. "I'll need to get Ryoko, Tenchi, & Ryo-Oki in here after dinner. No,... wait! I have a better idea!" Washu then began typing again on her holographic keyboard with a happy smile on her face, and a look of determination not unlike when her A and B Dolls cheer her on at one of her moments of brilliance.

****

Meanwhile at the other edge of our Galaxy...

In the Sargasso Zone, an area of dead and wrenched star ships, The bounty hunter Nagi has just caught her latest quarry, an former Jurian noble who lost his title and wealth when he was caught illegally using various funds from the First Bank of Jurai. Hmm, I'll get a nice bounty for him,' she thought. Yet, she really doesn't enjoy these types of collars. I'd rather be chasing real pray, like Kagato ... or Ryoko!' She smiled at her rivals' name. Suddenly, a comm. signal sounded and a new bounty appeared on her holo-viewer. She smiled to herself, My, my wishes really do come true! She said to herself in anticipation, as she headed to the nearest Jurian colony to drop off her catch.

****

Back at the Masaki Residence;

Tenchi and Ryoko had been steadily growing closer together, since Mayuka had joined their household 3 years ago, much to Ayeka's consternation. Yet, because of this rather unique baby that was given a second chance by Tenchi and Washu, she had become a catalyst in settling the feud between Ayeka and Ryoko as both seemed to be the ones who had been taking care of Mayuka the most since she was born. This also had brought Ayeka closer to Tenchi as well. But now ... both girls started to see their conflict in a different light since this little baby girl came into their lives and their hearts!

****

On the Jurian Colony world of Zebro;

Nagi left the Jurian colony and headed to her next quarry, which made her smile come back even wider than before. "Now, we get to settle it Ryoko!" The Bounty Hunter smiled as she set in the coordinates for the Sol system. Ken-Oki became greatly exited at the possibility of seeing Ryo-Oki again. "Hey, calm down Romeo, you'll see your girlfriend soon, ... and her master and I will finally finish this long hunt"

Nagi sighed at the amount of time she had put into her almost life-long cat and mouse game between her and Ryoko. Lately it had simmered and cooled. She even helped her and her friends unseat the bastard son of Kagato from taking the Jurian throne. Yet, ... it seemed appropriate the now the game was coming to an end. Time to settle this feud, and maybe stop this aimless life she had. Ken-Oki chawed as Nagi answered him. "Imagine me settling down and finding some local yokel to be his wife and bare his sniveling brats! Ha, That will be the day! " She shoved those thoughts aside as she headed towards Earth and the Masaki Home!

****

A little later at the Masaki home;

Ayeka had finished her chores and caught up to Ryoko walking to the Onsen after her chores.  
I can't believe that she is now doing the chores like the rest of us,' she said to herself. Well, I need to talk to her and this seems to be a good a time as any.' Swallowing her pride, knowing that she'd have to be at her most patient for this to go well.

****

15 minutes later, Ayeka headed towards the Onsen.

"Ryoko" Ayeka said as they both rested in the Onsen, " I need to talk to you about something".

Both girls now 18 (At least by Earth physical standards, both where over 700 years old, Ayeka, 718, and Ryoko, over 5000!)

"Well what do you want to talk about , Princess?" Ryoko replied.

"We need to talk about Tenchi, and our current relationships with him!" Ayeka said.

"What, I know how he feels about me, Princess. I know he loves me!" Ryoko said boastfully.

"And I Also know he has feelings for me as well!" replied a slightly irritated Ayeka  
There was a rise in the Onsen's air temperature, while a few sparks seem to appear in the air around the girls. But, Ayeka was not wanting to fight with Ryoko. She replied; "I don't want to fight with you, I want to have a mature discussion about our feelings towards Tenchi, and what the future might hold for "US"!" That caught Ryoko's attention.  
"What's this US you're talking about? The only US I see having a future here is ME and Tenchi!!"

"Ooh, would you please just stop this Ryoko, I know you want to put that wall up and trying to get me angry, so you don't have to deal with what I want to talk to you about. So just listen, Please Ryoko."  
Seeing Ayeka's look of concern in her face Ryoko saw the truth and complied.  
"Well OK, but I don't promise I'll stay if you get me angry, got it Princess!"

"Fair enough. Now, just hear me out." as she and Ryoko calmed down. They both sat there for a few more minutes before Ayeka started to speak; "As you know on Jurai, there are certain customs that All Jurians follow. Like always helping those in need, or helping the elderly in the later years, these are a hallmark of...."

Ryoko interrupted.  
"Listen Princess, I am not the Jurian High Council, nor your Grandma Seto so will you cut the crap and get to the point!" she said briskly.

Ayeka was steaming with sudden anger. It took all her will to stop herself from launching a verbal  
and real barrage at the cranky Space Pirate. But she told herself to calm down and oblige Ryoko's rude request.

"All right. There is a little used law that allows a male member of the Jurian Royal family to have"  
and she emphasized these next words, "More Than ONE Wife!" She let it set for a few moments and then continued. "My own mother is a prime example of that sort of marriage!"

Ryoko looked perplexed and suddenly deep in thought she slowly looked at, then answered Ayeka. "I would have to really think about this. You know I don't like to share most anything with anyone, especially Tenchi!"

Ayeka answered back; "We share little Mayuka, do we not?" She said hesitantly, but firmly while moving closer to Ryoko. She verbally, and physically sighed." Ryoko, please. I don't want to fight anymore, and I want us to be more civil to each other." Then she paused. "And not because Tenchi would want us to get along, but I would like Mayuka to see us getting along!" She looked sincerely at her friend. Yes, she did consider Ryoko her friend now and continued." Ryoko, I am starting to think about all that we have been through the last 5 years, and that we all do care for each other!" as she looked down at the water in front of her.

Ryoko knew how hard this most be for Ayeka to say this, especially to her She knew her friends pride was taking a heavy hit for Ayeka to say what she did. She knew that just a few months ago they were having between 5 to 10 Spectacular fights a day with the usually destructive results to the house, and those within the immediate area. So, She recognized the sincerity and care in Ayeka's voice.

She looked at her and Ryoko said; "Well, I will think about it, Ayeka but don't hold you're breath". Just then, a patter of several little feet was heard coming up the stairs to the Onsen,  
little Mayuka, now called May. The now 3 years old, led by Ryo-Oki in toddler form  
came up through the Onsen's entrance.

With a giggle and a laugh she said; "Mommy Ryoko, Mommy Ayeka, I want to take a bath!" giggled May as Ryo-Oki miyyad concurred. Both jumped in thoroughly wetting the current Jurian Princess, and the former space pirate. They all then started having fun in the water. Both of the rivals had a smile on their faces and much to think about as they played in the Onsen with Tenchi's daughter and the child like Ryo-Oki!

****

Within the Sol System;

Ken-Oki is seen passing the Rings of Saturn on it's way to Earth for a final confrontation  
that will have an unlikely climax!

****

Chapter #3: The Night Before...

Well it's getting more interesting, thought the main story really concerns's Washu and Ryoko, and I will be touching on the developing Relationships of Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko. This is a revision of my first Fan-Fiction story. I hope you can give me some constructive criticism! Please e-mail me at . Thanks to Tex James for Pre reading this Revision!


	3. The Night Before...

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! Its characters are copyrights and  
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so  
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this  
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and  
claim it as your own. Thanks to Tex James for Pre reading this Revision!

****

Family & Friends!

( ) Mental thoughts

" " Verbal dialogue

****

Chapter 3. The Night Before...

Nagi landed on the other side of the mountain facing the Masaki Home.  
"I wish I could go all out", Nagi thought to herself. What Nagi was disappointed  
about, was the fact of the bounty stating that Ryoko had to be taken Alive, ... and not dead.  
"Oh well, I'll just be satisfied with just catching her, though I really wanted to test these new powers that I have now to their fullest". This was foremost on her mind as she headed towards the house.

Nagi was astonished in the fact that she was slowly starting to get all the  
powers that Ryoko had. Her power of flight, being able to conjure up energy balls and demons,  
shooting daggers from her hair, and phasing through walls!

This was how she had apprehended her bank robber bounty, by phasing through six feet of solid rock and stunning him from behind to submission. "I'll wait till morning and call her out, then I'll use her own powers against her ...and capture her!" This was the most confident Nagi had been since the last time she faced off with Ryoko That was on Venus, where a certain Princesses inadvertent interference had turned the advantage to Ryoko. "Maybe an inadvertent stray energy ball might accidentally make it those same interfering Princesses if they get in my way when I catch Ryoko." she thought to herself. Otherwise, she didn't have any problems with the rest of the household.

But she also knew she'd might have to face Tenchi and his Jurai powers, and maybe even Ayeka.  
She didn't really count Mihoshi, or Kiyone, due to the fact that they didn't posses any real powers, but knew that Kiyone was a crack shot, and she had seen for herself how Mihoshi's clumsiness seem to have the most astounding luck for her.

She also thought of Washu, Ryoko's mother. She knew the mad scientist was formidable.  
But, if she struck hard and fast she was confident she could get Ryoko out to meet her,  
and away from the others. That will be seen in the morning. Nagi then sensed something in the back of her head. It was like a presence. She sensed that someone was somehow watching her.  
So, she searched the area where she hid and found nothing. Either way she stayed up the rest of the night, not being able to get rid of the feeling and started to prepare for the coming fight.

****

At the Shrine Practice field;

Tenchi, was walking down from the shrine after another of his afternoon Bokken training with his grandfather, Katsuhito. He was wearing a smile, because this was the first time that he had cleanly won his first match against his grandfather, although it had been the first of 12 matches where he lost the rest! Well, I have to start somewhere,' he thought to himself as he grabbed the back of his head!

"Tenchi, you seemed to have lost your concentration! said Katsuhito, Tenchi's Grandfather, and The Masaki Shrine keeper. "Do you have something occupying you thoughts?"

Tenchi Replied. "Well, Grandpa, I know that sooner rather than later, I'm going to have to make a decision ... about the girls!

Katsuhito nodded then said; "I think that since it has taken five years, and you still have not decided which one has your heart, don't you think that the decision isn't which one , ... but what!

Tenchi was trying to understand the mystic advice from the former First Prince of Jurai,  
"Oh, Grandpa, I don't understand which you mean? What is what?"

Tenchi's Grandpa gave his answer with a whack of his hand on the back of Tenchi's head!

"Maybe that should clear your thoughts!" Then the elderly looking priest walked back to the shrine, shaking his had while muttering about dense children and common sense.

Tenchi got up from the ground after his grandfathers' answer. "Hey, Grandpa Why did you whack me like that?" But by the time he finished Katsuhito was gone! "Man, One day I'll beat that old man, Maybe in a month, but more likely in a year!" thought Tenchi.

As Tenchi got up and started down the long line of shrine's steps he thought of what Katsuhito had said, And with a realization of a holy man, Tenchi go the "What" that Yousho was speaking.  
This advice cause Tenchi to re-think the decision between Ayeka and Ryoko would be made sooner that even he had thought.

****

Tenchi's thoughts;

As he walked he was thinking of the past three years, and marveled at the effect his Little Mayuka has had on his family. Starting with his father and grandfather, who lavished their own form of affections on her, to Kiyone and Mihoshi, who baby-sat every chance they got. Then to Sasami, trying to be a big sister to May, while Washu who as Tenchi had witnessed shown more open affection for her that he has seen with Ryoko.

Of course Ryoko shuns most open affections Washu sends her way and Tenchi can see in Washu's eyes the disappointment she feels. She tries to cover it up with her witty and off the cuff remarks.  
But that deep and open wound between mother and daughter is still there and Tenchi says to himself, I need to help them in anyway I can to bring them together.'

Finally, his thoughts come to Ayeka and Ryoko! How can he choose between them?  
They each had an equal part of his heart, and he knew it. But, even though they have been with him over five years, he knew that this was a relationship that had to change. He then thought of Katsuhito's advice. With that thought in his mind , he walked through the sliding glass door in the living room, and greeted Sasami, who was watching a live-action Sailor Moon episode on the TV.

****

Dinnertime, Observations and voices!

"Tenchi-niichan, Is grandfather joining us for dinner tonight", asked a now a thirteen year old Sasami.

"Yeah, he said he'd come tonight!" Tenchi answered

"Can you please get the rest of the family for dinner, Tenchi-niichan?" She asked.

"Of course Sasami." Tenchi went up to Washu's Door, he knocked and said, "Little Washu, Dinner time!"

"I'll be there in a minute Tenchi dear"! Washu answered as she cackled.

When the rest of the Gang came down after Tenchi informed them of dinner being ready.  
They all sat down to dinner, everyone was surprised when an adult Washu joined them.

Ryoko was the first to speak. "Mom, Why are you in this form? I'm not complaining, ... but why?"

"Well, I think its time for me to grow up and start facing the fact that I am 20,000 years old,  
not Just 12,000, HAHAHAHA!" cackled Washu.

"Well it figures she'd do this now" Said Ryoko sarcastically.

"No my Little Ryoko, I just want to be realistic about some things that may be coming up soon!"  
said a now puzzling Washu. This threw Ryoko for a loop "Boy was that cryptic!!" she thought.  
She gave her a quizzed look at Washu as they continued to enjoy the meal.

Tenchi was watching their verbal exchange when, to his surprise he heard some parts of what he thought was their conversation, but they weren't talking.  
Then something even stranger happened, yeah even for this house, he jumped in his seat when he could hear Ayeka's thoughts in his head, well that was strange' but what was stranger is the fact that not a sound came out of her mouth! Washu, then started observing Tenchi's obvious reactions and mentally noted to herself to Scan Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka while they slept, due to the fact that he had a strange look when he was watching Ryoko.

Then jumped as he gave a strange look toward Ayeka.  
A second later Ayeka had a strange look upon her face as she seemed to sense what ever Tenchi was feeling "Oh my, it's starting to happen, even here on Earth," thought Washu, that Jurian power of the bonds of love are forming between Tenchi and the girls. Washu knew that Jurians, All Jurians, had some level of telepathic power. To a larger degree in the Royal Family, and to a lesser degree with the general populous. They all can sense the emotions of those they love.  
Some also had the ability to being able to speak telepathically to them, as Washu and Ryoko have. "Well all, I have several experiments going on in the lab, so I will be in their late tonight." With that, she got up, thanked Sasami for an excellent dinner, and left the dining room, for her lab.

****

In Washu's Lab;

"Well tonight I'll have to work overtime to see how all this will work out tomorrow when All hell breaks loose!!". With that Washu let out a loud and reverberating cackle of a laugh.  
Washu then began monitoring as soon as the girls went to the patio.

****

A fateful Meeting;

Tenchi then asked both girls to meet him outside on the patio after dinner. Both Ayeka and Ryoko, were both exited and nervous, the both thought, "What does he want with both of us?" They looked at each other with some surprise because they had thought that they had heard an echo in their heads, which had each others' voices. Both then shrugged it off. Tenchi then asked them if he could to put May to bed. Something that both the girls traded off on. They saw nothing wrong with a father wanting a few minutes with his child and accepted. He then took Mayuka upstairs.

As They left both girls made their way outside as they talked.

"What do you think he wants to talk to us about, Ryoko?" Ayeka seemed more nervous now.

"I don't know, I'm afraid to know!", said with apprehension in Ryoko's voice!

Ayeka smiled at her friend patting her o her hand. "I know what you mean, I am afraid, as well."

Then they looked up to see the light go out in Mayuka's room. they looked at each other with worried looks. A minute later they saw their beloved Tenchi, sliding the glass door shut. He made his way to them, sitting down with between them on the wooden Patio.

As he looked at both of them, he too became nervous. But after a pause to collect himself, he began.

"Girls, I want to ask you something, but understand if this is a bit out of the ordinary!"

"Isn't anything that happens in this house out of the ordinary!!" Ryoko replied as all three laughed.

"Yes, your right," Tenchi said with a chuckle, this relaxed the air around them. So Tenchi began asking his questions.

Tenchi turned to Ayeka. "Ayeka, Can you tell me if Jurians are telepathic?"

She thought, then replied. "Well, Lord Tenchi, Jurians have had varying degrees of telepathic abilities for millennia, it's like a natural part of our physiology".

"And," added Ryoko, "those of royal blood have a higher sensitivity to  
telepathic thoughts than the average Jurian. Of course having a mother like  
mine means it can also be done artificially through scientific methods."

"Well, If that's the case,I would like to see if we can hear each other thoughts. Is that OK with you two?" Now the girls were more nervous. What if they could communicate tellepathically? Both girls knew that it would change their relationship with Techi so they nodded almost in sync.

Tenchi smiled. Ok, I'd like both of you to think of a thought or phrase, or something significant to you, "asked Tenchi.

"Why?" They both asked.

He replied; "Just humor me girls."

So Ryoko and Ayeka thought of something important to them, they both thought  
of Tenchi, and how much they loved him. When Tenchi sensed this, he looked surprised, then a smile started creeping up on his face. When both girls saw this, they each thought, Does he really know what I was thinking?'

Then they were surprised with a single telepathic answer;  
Tenchi: I know and I feel the same way about both of you!'

Both girls then almost fell off their chairs! Tenchi grabbed them by the waist to steady them. Then in silence All three started to talk to each other telepathically. Washu was continuing to monitor what was going on out in the patio and with a grin, started to nod yes!

I know now that both of you deeply love me and I can't choose between you',  
both girls gasped. 'So, with a long pause I will have to choose both of you!")

Ayeka then started to have a look of realization, and a great smile began to  
form on her face, she then looked at Ryoko, who was thoroughly confused.

Tenchi verbally responded. "Grandpa and I had a talk about you two, and he reminded me, that as a Crown Prince of Jurai, I can have more than one wife! When Ryoko heard this, she slowly started to understand Tenchi's statement

Then it was Tenchi's turn when Both girls smiled at each other and glomped him  
Together in-between them!

Tenchi finally started to realize why they did this when they telepathically  
said; We had a similar conversation earlier', said Ayeka.  
Then Ryoko telepathically said I was the one that said I'd think about it,' She winked at Ayeka  
Well I thought about it andAND WHAT said both Ayeka and Tenchi.

Well, ... YES YES YES YES!!' answered a smiling Ryoko.  
All three jumped around and yelled. Then each of them hugged the others!  
All the noise alerted the rest of the house, and when the others came out, with the exception of a still sleeping Mayuka onto the patio, Tenchi asked everyone to sit down. Most noticed Ayeka and Ryoko in giddy mood. A strange sight for most indeed. Kiyone was having an uneasy feeling,  
They look way too chummy, sitting next to each other, holding hands wait a minute something's up!A as she thought this Tenchi started to speak;

"As of you know by now we have had five great years since you all came to  
live here, and before I say anything else, I'd like to say that I love you all with a deep love ,and respect for you. Some of the girls were now exchanging apprehensive looks.  
"But, there comes a time when things change." Kiyone and Mihoshi looked at one  
another, While Washu held Sasami's hand. "I have thought long and hard about this." All of them looked at him intently as he continued."Something happened tonight that made my mind up." Tenchi then turned to Washu.

"Washu, Do you know of the Bonding?" Tenchi asked.

"Bonding, is that a new snack?" Asked Mihoshi Everybody Face faulted!

Washu Looking at Mihoshi with an exasperated look said, "Well, Yes of course Tenchi, it is a telepathic link that naturally develops between people who truly love one another, usually between husbands and wives, or parents and their children."

"Thank you Washu" said Tenchi. "I have a link with Mayuka, and I know Washu has one with Ryoko, and Ryo-Oki!"

"Boy I can attest to that." Said Ryoko. Washu rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Tenchi sighed then continued. "Well I formed a link tonight with the ones I truly love and gave my heart to." With that Ryoko stood up and held Tenchi's left hand, while Ayeka stood on his right, holding his right hand. A look of shock and then realization came over the rest of the family. Then Tenchi turned around and acting on his true feelings Tenchi bent down on one  
knee, and said, "I know deep in my heart that I love you both equally and truly. He took out two Black boxes. Both girls thought they would faint dead away as through their newly formed link they knew exactly what this meant. What surprised them was the speed Tenchi had changed so much I the last few days. Yet their link seemed to have been the catalyst as Tenchi now knew exactly what they felt about him, and they knew how he felt about them. They all smiled as he continued.  
"I cannot live with out you both, so in front of my friends and family the ones I care about to the ones I love. Will you both marry me?"

The look of shock The others had now passed to Ryoko and Ayeka, who took what seemed to both girls like an eternity, it was actually about two seconds to answer! Both looked at each other, then Tenchi, and said in unison, YES!!!!!! The 1st Prince of Jurai was then buried in female fiancée flesh as they kissed him endlessly while the family rejoiced and congratulated them,,, well when they could get Ayeka or Ryoko off the poor boy.

With that the Tenchi household was never the same!

****

The aftermath;

Then as the jubilation and congratulations continued, Washu, asked all of them to quiet down and then filled them in on a certain visitor across the lake. With the established mind link between Ayeka, Tenchi, Ryoko and Washu she telepathically sent them the plan. As the rest of the family was guided into the house, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Nobuyuki and Sasami where likewise informed.  
They then prepared quickly to get Washu's plan into action. Now Nagi, the bounty hunter, was about to become the hunted!

Well, How is it so far. I know I had a bit of a run-on sentence in several  
places, but when I write I just type on to my keyboard and let go, so forgive  
me! Well next comes the climactic battle, or is it anti-climactic?? Well, we will see!!  
This is a revision of my 1st ever Fan-Fic. So, I hope you can give me some  
constructive Criticism! Please e-mail me at 


	4. Confrontation

****

Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own. Thanks to Tex James for Pre reading this Revision! This will be the 3rd and FINAL revision of this story and it's sequels!

****

Family and Friends!

( ) Mental thoughts

" " Verbal dialogue

****

Chapter #4: Confrontation!

Nagi was waiting patiently at the lakes' edge, behind some bushes, waiting for the opportunity to catch Ryoko off guard. As she waited, she still had that nagging feeling of knowing someone knew she was there.

She had checked the area around her several times through the night, with the same result. Nobody but Nagi was there.

She then spotted several people coming out of the house to the patio area, and saw over a ten minute time span an apparent conversation between the three there, which included Ryoko.

"Now they are not speaking, but I'm still hearing them. How odd?!?"

Finally, I see them jump up and hug. "Tenchi just proposed to Ryoko and Ayeka?!"

Nagi thinks some more to herself. "Oh yeah, he's Jurian, so they can marry more than one wife."

The she thinks; "Wow, those three really love each other." Then a puzzled look creeps into her face. "Wait wait a minute, how did I know that?" This confuses her, but she quickly recovers "Oh well,that doesn't matter now. It's time to nab the witch!"

Her plan was simple, she would lure Ryoko to her side of the lake,

separating her from the rest of the gang long enough to use Ken-Oki,

who was hidden in the forest and teleport her to a holding cell as he transformed.

They would be off the planet before the others had time to react.

But what poor Nagi didn't know was that all of them already knew her plan! How? Just leave it to the Greatest Scientist in the Universe, Washu!

Earlier, as Nagi lay in wait, Washu was eavesdropping on Tenchi and the girls, as well as listening to Nagi's thoughts. 'How you might say how I can hear them, read on and you'll find out!' Then Tenchi and the girls got up to officially inform the others of their arrangement.

Most of the girls were somewhat disappointed, though they carried that disappointment inside and professed their congratulations to them.

At that moment, Washu informed them of Nagi, her plan, and where she was. When asked about how she knew all this, Washu gave a complicated answer that thoroughly confused everyone.

Washu then said that she had a sensory device that picked unusual brain patterns and to put it in simplest terms, she had a brain-thought recorder

AN: As you'll see later, that was a bold-faced lie! ;-)

So, when Nagi saw Ryoko flying towards her, she was ready to pounce on her pray. Then to her shock, Ryoko stopped above the middle of the lake, and looked straight at her!

She then heard two more people beamed behind ,and around her. They turned out to be Tenchi, and Ayeka. She then saw Ryo-Oki in her ship form, above the lake, cutting her off her final escape route as her teleportation power failed her. She knew she was surrounded, but she wanted the bounty. No, she wanted Ryoko. So, she surprised everyone by flying up to Ryoko and facing her above the lake in the still air above the lake.

"Seems you've changed a little since we last met" Said a now surprised Ryoko

"Well, I needed an edge and since I got these new powers, someone's put a new bounty on you head. I thought, why not try them out on you!" Nagi said in a challenging tone!

"Well, Let's see what you've got Nagi!" she replied in a menacing tone, and she powered up!

("YOU TWO WILL NOT FIGHT!!")

That telepathic message came blaring into Nagi's and Ryoko's skulls ... at the same time! "What in Tsunami's name was that?" Nagi yelled!

Gee, Mom why did you have to put the volume up on me too?' Said Ryoko telepathically.

Sorry Little Ryoko, I'll be more careful next time.' answered Washu telepathically!

I just want Nagi to know that she has no chance in the world against

The Greatest Scientist in the Universe, Washu,' she hesitated , then went on ".... who also happens to be her mother!"

Nagi yelled; "WHATTT! What are you saying?!?! How can you be my mother?"

But, deep inside her mind Nagi knew Washu wasn't lying.)

Yes I am not lying, I even have proof!' Replied Washu verbally.

NO, I was an orphan, raised at a Jurian Government Orphanage

,and Military Academy. No, you're lying to distract me from taking Ryoko's head!" Nagi said, not really believing what she was hearing.

"Well, my dear, I found the records, from one of my former students that say otherwise." Washu said confidently. Washu was now standing on the edge of the lake, within twenty feet as her daughters were floating overhead ,typing on her holo-pad.

"This can't be!? How could I be you daughter, you've said it yourself that Ryoko was unique, and the only one you conceived?" Nagi yelled in anguished and hurt tone!

"As I was saying, one of my former students stole DNA that belonged

to Ryoko as she was developing. He then had them frozen for 500 years, when he developed them adding his own DNA. He then sold that item, which eventually became you, Nagi, to the military, under the code name Nagi-chan! Then, they placed you in that orphan's military school to observe your development. I had no knowledge that you even existed. Washu sighed, then continued. " By then you had already been with the Jurian military for 2000 years Then after that you joined the Galaxy Police and served with them for 2300 years, you then quit, began your bounty hunting, and you started your feud with Ryoko.

Am I accurate with my information so far?"

A distraught looking Nagi said "Yes, yes, but where were you these last 700 years? Why did you not try to find me? If you're really my mother?"

Washu looked down at her feet then spoke; "I had by then, been on Kagato's ship, the Sou'ja for 5000 years ... as his prisoner. He had put me in a stasis crystal and I only sensed Ryoko there as she was forced to do Kagato's bidding. Even If I knew of your existence then, I would not have been able to do anything about it!" She tried to explain to her confused and angry daughter.

The realization started to slowly sink into Nagi's mind. Washu's explanation had torn through the curtain of confusion .

"Then I was fighting my sister all those times?"

Washu smiled seeing the tough emotional exterior of Nagi cracking.

"Yes my love, and why did you think that in the back of your mind you didn't go all out when you fought Ryoko?"

"No, I know I did, I wanted to kill her with all my heart!" But deep inside She knew what Washu said, ... was right!

"Then, why did you always come out at a stalemate in all the fights you had with Ryoko? And, except for that time on Venus where she had a little help. " Ayeka, smirked at that comment, Ryoko winked at her while facing away from Nagi, towards Ayeka and Tenchi. But, her smirk left as they saw Nagi's reaction.

Nagi then had an anguished look of confusion. She covered her face with her hands in despair.

Washu then started to explain mentally, that this student who created her was actually the headmaster at the Orphanage. Do you remember Mr. Kataro?" She nodded numbly as Washu continued. He was the one who kept his scientific eye on her the whole time. 

Nagi was slowly coming apart inside, her whole life, her whole self, and the person she knew was actually a lab experiment for the Jurai military elite, then she was sent to infiltrate the Galaxy Police. Finally, she quit both due to an incident involving Ryoko.

As Nagi looked around her, she saw Tenchi and Ayeka still there behind her in defensive mode, in front of her was Ryoko.

Soon anger boiled up inside of her, she struck at Ryoko, with all her powers, and it was a fantastic whirl of speed and power as Ryoko dodged all that Nagi was sending her way.

"Remember Little Ryoko, she's angry, but you cannot fight her, keep dodging!" said a now worried Washu

"Well Mom, that's just what I'm doing, but we'd better convince her before I have to do something!" Replied Ryoko.

Throughout the battle both Ryoko and Washu were trying to reach her mentally, Finally, regrettably, Washu told her Ryoko to maneuver Nagi toward some trees on the shore of the lake closest to their house.

Washu teleported Ayeka, and Tenchi in between those trees. When Nagi got there an electrified net that was powered up by Tenchi, and Ayeka's Jurai powers fell over Nagi, and shocked her unconscious.

She fell on the ground with a sickening thud. Ryoko was first to reach Nagi. Washu was there in an instant, checking her second daughter for any lasting effects. Then she opened a sub-space portal to her lab, Ryoko picked up Nagi and all the family followed as a now adult Washu led the way.

With that revelation, what comes next?

Well we'll see in **Chapter 5. A New Family Member**

This is my 1st ever Fan-Fic so be gentle & give me a chance to get it right. Hope you can give me some constructive Criticism! Please e-mail me at 


	5. A New Family Member

Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo! And its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway: P). However, this story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own. Thanks to Tex James for Pre reading this Revision!

Family and Friends!

(' ') Mental thoughts

" " Verbal dialogue

Chapter**#5. A New Family Member**

In the Onsen

"There has to be a better way to deal with this!"

Nagi was thinking this as she slowly got to know her 'New' family.

The Bounty hunter was alone, late after one of Sasami's dinners.

"Boy that was Good Food!" She appreciated the little girls' efforts and had already accepted her and her caring. But, now Nagi thought hard to herself about her current situation.

'It's considerably difficult to accept that the greatest rival of my life turns out to be my sister, and that my mother which I didn't know I had, was alive had tricked me into this situation. Of course she didn't know I was her daughter till a week ago.' She threw her hands up in frustration.

Nagi was mad, but she really didn't know whom to blame.

Ryoko was the easy target, but she knew that she wasn't to blame for this.

Washu, was to blame for how she found out, but not who, or why really.

Then she remembered "Mr. Kataro who was the person to blame, the one person whom all this mess could be laid on.

But he was killed in one of Ryoko's many raids, while under Kagato's power. 'Oh Gods why does this sort of crap happen to me and when I thought I had everything so set in my life.' Nagi sighed as she knew hiding from her new family won't make thing go back to the way her life was before. But for at least a few hours she stayed in the Onsen so she could forget the reality thrust upon her. 'This sucks!' was all she could think of now!

As she enjoyed on of the many pools that encompassed the Onsen ironically built by Ryoko. Nagi thought about this female heavy clan or family she was now begrudgingly apart of.

She took Ryoko and Washu aside to think about the others, which she could stand, ... and was beginning to like.

The one's she was closer to were the GP officers, Kiyone and Mihoshi.

Nagi could see herself talk shop with them and she at least had someone who had an idea what her life was like.

Of the rest, Sasami seem to win a soft spot in the professional bounty hunter's heart. She was one of the few who could bring out a smile to her face. Then there was Ryo-Oki, "who was so happy for me to be here".

She chuckled to herself only because Ken-Oki was here with her, spending almost every waking hour following Ryo-Oki around. But, she seemed to sense that even she did see the kindness in that cabbit's little heart.

'Wow, I need some air and clear my head of these ...thoughts!'

So, she finished her bath, got dressed and went for a walk around the Shrine's grounds.

Meanwhile, on the Masaki's roof Washu was sitting contemplating her two daughters. One still as stubborn and cantankerous as Ryoko can be, while Nagi withdrew from almost all of them.

Washu's thoughts ran on in her mind.

'It has been a disappointing three weeks since Ryoko tried to talk to Nagi, and told her the truth about me being her mother. Now it seems that she would be just as stubborn as Ryoko was, in that she doesn't believe fully that I am her mother, abetted indirectly through Kataro's manipulations.

But, what I was surprised about, was the fact that instead of leaving, getting away from her sister Ryoko, and me she stayed here! This alone gave me much hope for a way to connect with her.

One consolation was that in these three weeks Nagi has been here, she has started to warm up to most of the household, except for Ryoko, and myself! I have to do something to first get her to relate to Ryoko, and then I can hopefully get her to talk to me! Well, no problem is too great or impossible for Washu, The Greatest Scientist in the Universe ever!' An as she cackled and the local fauna got away from her a quickly as possible. On of the sisters Habuki was taking a walk.

****

A walk in the woods

As she walked up a winding trail away from the house, the trail gradually came to a clearing, at the foot of a cave!

"So this is Ryoko's cave." Nagi smiled a bit as she got closer. The 2nd daughter of Washu could see the decorations and the rusty gate that once held her sister at the bottom of the cave for over 700 years.

Curious about the cave she phased through the gate and floated herself through and down the secret passage to the base of the cave.

Now Nagi was not as powerful as Ryoko when she had her jewels, but Nagi now had the ability to synthesize energy from the air or space around her just like Ryoko.

Still, here in the depths of the cave, she felt the cold. The roots of Funaho, Yousho's Tree ship, generated that cold. Those roots were still there and started to have the same effect on Nagi. 'I have to get out of here.' So, she tried to go back up the steeply angled passageway as she could float anymore. But as she climbed, she lost her strength, her footing, and her balance. She slid down to the very spot that Ryoko laid in for so long. As she struggled to get up she opened her link with her family, which she had held closed since that first week after the revelation. Nagi then telepathically called out for help!

"Washu, Ryoko, I need you help, please!" Nagi called to them via their link.

"Nagi, where are you dear, please tell me where you are?" asked Washu

"In the cave where Ryoko was held, Washu I feel weak, I can't..." She collapsed in a heap!

"Oh gods, Ryoko, Ryoko I need you to meet me at the cave, Please Ryoko," begged Washu.

"What do you want Mom, I'm trying to sleep here!" replied a sleepy Ryoko

"Nagi is in you cave, please she seemed to have pass out and I need your help to get her out of there!"

"OK, OK, I'll get Ayeka and Tenchi, we might need their help!" replied a now fully awake Ryoko, now realizing the gravity of Nagi's situation.

"Good idea my Little Ryoko, I'll meet you there." Washu answered as she opened a portal that led to the front of the cave.

As Washu was making her way to the cave, she saw Tenchi, and Ayeka, carried by Ryoko landing in front of the cave. "Mom, I think that Ayeka and Tenchi should be the ones to go down there."

"Why, I am her mother and I am medically qualified to help her!" snapped Washu.

"But, Mom, I think if we go down we'd be affected by Funahos' roots, and

If they go down then she would know that we all care for her. She might be more open to talk to us."

"You know for a pain in the butt daughter, you are growing up so fast on me. (With a smile) Your right!"

Ryoko warily looked at her mother. "Do do you really mean that?"

Washu went to Ryoko, Put her hand on her cheek, then leaned over and gave her a hug! This completely floored Ryoko, but a happy smile emerged from the former space pirate. Observing this, Ayeka and Tenchi smiled, then started down to get Nagi as the mother and daughter continued to hug.

Nagi slowly awoke outside the cave with the first one she saw was her mother, Tenchi, and Ayeka. Ryoko was behind them about 5 feet away for fear that if she saw her, Nagi might not be awake enough and might react rather violently to her.

"What happened?" asked a weary Nagi.

"You were affected by the field generated by the Tree ship Funaho that kept Ryoko weak at the bottom of the cave! Since you have similar physiology, it had the same effect on you, my Little Nagi." said Washu.

"Well that will teach me to try and find out more about my family." She looked very annoyed at herself. "Thanks anyway." said Nagi

"Well I'd better get you to my lab, there something there that won't allow this to happen again, if you wander into the cave or anything similar again." replied Washu

"You OK Nagi?" Ryoko said from behind Ayeka and Tenchi.

"Yeah, I seem to be a little dizzy though." Her eyes bleary and red.

Ryoko was now sitting next to Nagi. "Do you need any help, I can teleport us, so Mom can check you out?"

Nagi: "OK" Then she said telepathically, 'I can see how you hate this cave Ryoko.'

Ryoko said "I'll get her to the lab Mom, thanks guys." She nodded to Ayeka and Tenchi, the returned their own nods as acknowledgement.

As they teleported Ryoko asked, 'Do you want to know More Nagi?'

Nagi replied as they teleport 'Later, just get me to Washu's lab.

At the Lab;

"Well, this shot will get you your energy back, but I want to show you something that can keep you from having this happen again." Washu opening up a sub-space pocket, she then produces a small case.

Nagi asks; "What's that, Washu?"

"Just open it!" replied her mother, gesturing to the box now sitting on the hoverbed Nagi was sitting on.

In the case were three blue gems. Nagi gasped!

Washu nodded and smiled, "They're exactly like the ones Ryoko has, except tuned to your specific physiological system."

Nagi said, with Ryoko next to her "Are those for me?" She held up the gems.

She then looked a bit angry with her mother. "Why? I haven't done anything to help you since I got here!"

"Because you my daughter," Nagi gives a painful look, "and I don't want you to be weakened like that ever again."

Nagi shook her head as a sign of thanks and asked; "Alright, how do I use them?"

Ryoko answered "Just wish them to you, they'll come on their own!"

Nagi did as she was told. She did that and the three blue gems floated from the case to both of Nagi's wrists, and the third to her neck

As she felt the power fill her she stumbled, but was caught by Ryoko.

Ryoko then said, "It will take a few moments but you'll get use to it."

Nag replied smiling at her former foe. "Wow, what a rush!" Nagi was getting that familiar smirk on her face.

Then she looked at her sister and mother, lifting her arm to look at the bright blue gem. "How do you know I won't turn this new power on you? Ryoko tensed up, remembering her fights with the Bounty Hunter.

Washu then answered. "Because I can sense in you a new awareness of who you really are."

Nagi was confused. "Whatta you mean?"

Washu then asked, "Why were you really in that cave, Nagi?"

Nagi hesitated to reply at first. But then; "Because... because I was just curious about what could have held Ryoko for all those years!" A little snidely in her tone.

Washu then said telepathically, 'I know you didn't mean that'

Nagi then sarcastically answered 'Well thanks Mom, I'll use it wisely'.

She then fazed out of the lab.

Ryoko approached her mother and asked; "Are you sure you did the right thing, Mom, her concern rather evident on her face.

Washu replied "Give her some time Ryoko, besides she's more angry at you than me." They both then thought about that?

Wonder why she's so angry at you Ryoko?" said Washu

Ryoko answered, "Yeah, I'd like to know too. It must have happened the first year Kagato started using me as his attack dog."

"Ryoko, I'll research her past and find out just what happened,

I'll promise you that I'll get to the bottom of this, because..." continued Washu.

Ryoko rolled her eyes, 'Oh here it comes...' she mentally sighed!

"Because, I am Washu, the best scientific genius in the Universe!"

"Oh Mom!" Ryoko shook her head in defeat.

****

Washu's Dilemma

Washu's POV

I had to find out why Nagi still had such a hatred towards Ryoko

All though I had promised one daughter never to put her under duress (OAV Ep.#13-b) I have to find out why the other hated the first! Seems like the Story of Cain and Abel playing in my head. Washu shook her head.

I first asked Ryoko to come after breakfast the next day to test her abilities, so I can compare them to Nagi's new and enhanced abilities now with the new blue gems I had given her. I then asked Kiyone, whom had previously known Nagi to please come that afternoon for the same reason.

What I didn't tell them was that fact that I was going to force the issue.

I knew I could lose both of them altogether, but I was getting desperate. I won't have my family torn apart!

First I ran my test on Ryoko, and then as one of my scans actually phased in a relaxant into her system, she was asleep with in seconds

Though not without getting an angry thought from Ryoko of me, being blown apart. But I knew I had to keep going.

Then I repeated the same process with Nagi, though I had to give her a higher dose, I didn't want her to blow my lab up before my drug took affect. Then I put them both in my examination tables. Yes, I now see how they could have been affected by this especially Ryoko. "Forgive me my little one!

When I was ready, I called my holo-pad from sub-space and with a few keystrokes, I woke both of them up! "I leave it to you to see what happened next!"

Ryoko suddenly woke up. "Where am I? What? Washu Why am I hanging here again? So help me I'll tear you limb from Limb you little red gnome!

Nagi upon hearing her sister's threats wakes up in the same predicament "Oh! I am so going to kill that red headed dwarf for this!"

They both then see their mother sitting on a floating cushion waiting for them to pay attention.

Washu finally speaks after both of them had stopped there ranting.

"Girls, girls, I have to tell you, you should never talk to your mother that way!"

"Why are you putting me through this again, Ryoko's Eyes filled with raw anger! "YOU BROKE YOU PROMISE!"

Then she said, "You don't know what a real mother is!" Damn that Zero, I'm losing control again.

Nagi then added; "I would have welcomed being an orphan if I'd known you were my mother!" then she took a breath and then continued; "How can you say you're a mother! Mothers don't leave their children hanging in midair, experimenting on them. Listen now you old Hag, if you don't release me now, I will kill you!"

Both girls railed on against Washu while she calmly let their second tirade go on. She finally spoke after a few minutes:

"I wanted to sit down and have a real discussion with the both of you

Individually, or together, and what have you done since you came here Nagi, ... Nothing.

Ignoring each other and me.

Well I have had it with the two of you. Ryoko, Do you think Tenchi and Ayeka have not been hurt with the treatment you given to Nagi, these last three weeks? They care about you and all three of us. They want us all to get along, but your not trying hard enough." Ryoko looks down to avoid Washu' gaze. Nagi laughs. "And you Nagi, I don't understand with all the caring people here you can be so mean and heartless. Well you two can hang there until you both stop being so bull-headed!" With that She turned and walked away, as shouts of obscene words came from both of them,

Crying as I left! She then opened a portal to another part of subspace and she collapsed. "God, that hurt So much!' as she waited for the two wayward daughters to

After about ten minutes of silence and angry glares at each other, both girls tried to try to get out of their bindings unsuccessfully.

Ryoko then said. "Well, I guess we wait for her to return."

"And, when is that going to be?" asked Nagi sarcastically.

"I hope soon." was Ryoko's reply. But, she was worried 'I am going to lose control in front of Nagi? No I can't. Damn that Washu!'

Thirty minutes later

Both girls still hung on the bindings that Washu had left them in.

A few hours later a quiet whimpering started to come from Ryoko.

Nagi heard this and said: "What's wrong, I thought a Fearless Space Pirate like you would not be affected by this sort of trial."

Ryoko quietly replied looking in anguish at her former foe. "Nagi, I have changed since you last chased me around the Universe" Tears slowly forming in her eyes. "Damn that Zero, I can't seem to control my emotions anymore" And at that she started crying!

Nagi couldn't believe her eyes, her worse archrival known for her fearlessness and Gaul, whimpering! She had never imagined Ryoko being as human as the victims she had killed.

Through the tears, Ryoko asked Nagi, "Why did you want me dead?"

Nagi tensed up. "I lost the love of my life, Hiro Watanabe when you attacked SpralexVI. He and I were partners in the Galaxy police. We were going to be married a week after the attack.

Ryoko, through tearstained eyes said: "That was one of the first Worlds Kagato made me attack. I'm so sorry Nagi, I didn't know you were there, or that you were with the Galaxy police? She continued crying, which slowly was getting to Nagi.

Nagi yelled at her! "I was until you killed Hiro!" She took a heavy breath and continued. "That's why I became a bounty hunter, so I could skirt the law that could have protected you and give me my chance to kill you!"

Ryoko then seem to recall something. "Oh God I now remember, Spralex VI was Kagato's home planet. He wanted it destroyed because he didn't want anyone from his lineage to challenge him when he took over the Universe! At least that's what he told me in my mindless state!"

Nagi was ... confused? "What mindless state?"

Ryoko cleared her throat and continued, "You can confirm this with the others. I had no control over myself or what I did." She sniffed, then said:

"Kagato had this mind control device implanted in me. (Sniff) And the worse thing was I had a ring side seat to the destruction, and murder that I was forced to do, with my own hands, and I couldn't do a thing!"

She then started really crying, getting worse and worse each minute!

Nagi turned to Ryoko: "You mean that you had no control over your actions at SpralexVI, none at all?" questioned Nagi.

Ryoko was now sobbing, "None, None at all, all those planets, all those people, even children, I keep seeing their terrified faces in my mind I just can't, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nagi started to see some images in her mind, realizing they're from Ryoko's memory. Washu is also seeing those images, the same one's she has seen for the 5000 years she was trapped on Kagato's Ship.

Nagi yelled; "Snap out of it Ryoko! Ryoko, RYOKO!"

Now Ryoko started having convulsions, and Nagi opened her mind link to her distraught sister to help stop this attack and reassure her!

'Listen to me Ryoko, I can understand now what you must feel about this, and I now see I was wrong, as wrong as our mother for hanging us here to get us to talk!' Washu was now crying in the next room, hearing all that was going on in her mind as well.

"Nagi I need you to see what I see, I need you to forgive me I need you to forgive me, PLEASE!"

At that Nagi saw more of what Ryoko was seeing, all those horrible and horrible images her sister was reliving.

This was making Nagi more and more angry, but not at Ryoko. No not even at her mother Washu, but at Kagato. 'That rat-bastard, and what he put Ryoko through, then she thought what she put her through!

Finally she started to feel some guilt in blaming Ryoko!

Washu then mentally said: 'Don't blame yourself for feeling guilty, you are just as much a victim of Kagato, as those people, as is Ryoko and I are!"

Nagi then felt her mother Washu in the next room; she was also overcome by the images, helpless to release them. Nagi then became enraged and started to power up. Eventually she broke her bonds, she rushed to Ryoko, broke her bonds and with her in her arms, floated down to the floor cradling her whaling sister trying to calm her down with telepathic thoughts, 'I'm here Ryoko, I forgive you I see you had no way to stop yourself. Please calm down, please!'

Ryoko then opened her link more than she'd ever done in her long life. "Help, Tenchi help me!" She repeated this telepathically, as Nagi held her. Tenchi, Ayeka and Washu heard her. Tenchi and Ayeka who were pre-warned of what Washu was doing ran to Washu's door and tried to get in without success.

Washu thought, 'God I know I went too far now, I have to help!'

She crawled up to Nagi, who put a hand out ready to fire!

"Listen Nagi I know I blew it here, but I have something that will help Ryoko, if you let me help her!"

Nagi, took a minute to access her mother's intent, she linked with her to

Know for sure she was telling the truth, and she was ... too her amazement!

'I am holding my Former archrival, now my sister, who does need help.

But, I also have a mother who is a genius in everything but her own family! I could blast her to pieces," she thought, 'But Ryoko needs help!'

She finally nodded. 'OK, but No tricks, I am keeping the link open!'

"I promise to you and to my little Ryoko that I will never pull this type of stunt again! Deal?" asked Washu? With a unison thought, Ayeka, Tenchi, and Nagi said "OK!" telepathically!

As she administered the sedative, she allowed the door to open to her lab, letting Tenchi & Ayeka in! "Washu, I told you I didn't approve of this, yet you did it" Ayeka angrily yelled.

"When I comes to my daughters I can lose my perspective, I won't do this again without consulting you and Tenchi. "I'm so sorry," and they both telepathically accepted her apology.

Washu mentally berated herself. 'I tried too hard to make Ryoko face her demons, I should have thought it out better,' She then began to cry for herself, and for her daughters!

As Tenchi held Washu, Nagi said, "I know he kept you locked up in that crystal, so this once I will forgive you for putting me and Ryoko through this, BUT, when she regains her strength, We three will have a long talk, understand!" Washu nodded yes 'At last, she wants to talk now.' As she was helped up by Tenchi, while Nagi and Ayeka help lift Ryoko up Tenchi then took her upstairs in his arms and he took her to his room. Ayeka, and Nagi followed, as Washu explained to the rest of the family what happened as she sat weakly on the coach!

****

Tenchi's bedroom:

As Ryoko was covered up in Tenchi's bed, Ayeka, Tenchi, and Nagi talked

Briefly.

"Lord Tenchi, I would want to stay and be here for her, I just don't

Want her to wake up without us here to help her through this! Ayeka said almost flooring Tenchi, while Nagi was indifferent.

Tenchi was about to agree, when Nagi said, "Listen Tenchi I must be here also". Before either one had time to talk, she continued. " I have found a new sister who opened up to me, and I have forgiven her for killing my Hiro, she just was a puppet of the Bastard Kagato, I really wish he were alive, because I'd tear his heart out!"

With that Tenchi answered; " I would be honored to have my future sister

In-law with us so when she does awaken, we will all be there to comfort and help her!" He then hugged Nagi, who was resistant at first, but then she hugged him back. He then pulled two futon mats out of the closet and while he laid on one, Nagi was on the other, and Ayeka laid next to Ryoko on Tenchi's bed, telepathically they linked so when Ryoko awoke, they could all tell her that they were all here for her!

****

Fresh Air

As the others all went to bed, Washu, went out to the patio to breath in some night air and to calm down from the failure that had been her attempt to help her daughters. One was unconscious, while the other was angry at her attempt to help! 'Oh, Gods, why can't I ever think straight when I comes to my family!' She Then did something very uncharacteristic, she climbed to the roof of the house, and slept on the spot where Ryoko always liked laying down. Just as she falls asleep, a warning signal wakes her up.

She calls her holo-pad from sub-space and types in a few keystrokes

Then her eyes widen!

****

In orbit around the moon

A screen shows Washu on the patio, visibly shaken! It can't be, but it's there, in synchronous orbit behind the moon, the Souja!

"Well, well I see that there's a trouble in paradise." States a lone man seated in front of the monitor who then made his way to some controls on a wall panel and started a sequence that would put into effect an experiment that would cause a reality to vanish, and put the Masaki clan in great danger! I Kendo, will have my revenge against you Washu, and I will enjoy every minute as your friends and family will be die horribly before you own eyes!

Well, Some dramatics here, and how will Washu get out of this with out some burnt feathers, or body parts for that matter, but first, we will see that events started by Kendo, will have devastating effects for a whole universe, as well as one Lonely man and his daughter.

****

Next Episode: Chapter 6: Of Sorrow & Hope!


	6. Of Sorrow and Hope!

Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo, and its characters are copyrights and  
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so  
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway: P). However, this  
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and  
claim it as your own. Thanks to Datexan for Prereading this Revision!

****

Family and Friends!

(' ') Mental thoughts

" " Verbal dialogue

****

Chapter 6: Of Sorrow and Hope!

Now we will meet two people who will either help the Masaki clan, or ... may hurt them as well. A.C.C.? Yes and no, as they are canon characters, but from different realities.

****

Okoyama Cemetery

The Rain was falling from a dark and foreboding sky on a small group of mourners in town's main cemetery. They started to depart after the final prayer, leaving a man and a young girl hugging each other. The man's name was Hiro, Thirty years old, with a mustache and goatee.  
Coincidentally, he looked much like an older version of a certain Priest's grandson we all know! In his arms was a crying young girl as the funeral continued. His daughter's name was Katsurina, Twelve years old, with green-gray eyes and spiky reddish brunette hair.

****

How had this happened?

1 week ago, he and his wife were taking a commuter train home from Tokyo to Okoyama,  
where Hiro's family had lived for over seven hundred years. His uncle was the Shinto Priest there, who tended the Masaki family shrine. His grand nephew, Tenchi, an eighteen years old high school graduate helped his uncle at the shrine while Hiro and his wife were Professors at Tokyo University, he, a social science professor, and she, a physics doctoral assistant.

As he thought about the events that transpired last week, he felt as if this heart was cut in half.  
The train we were riding on suddenly and violently veered off the tracks. Hiro was thrown out of the car and landed in a lake not far from the tracks. His wife however was trapped in the sinking car. When Hiro got his senses back he swam towards the car, and dived several times to try to get into the car that held his dear wife without success.

In time, ... all hope was lost and Hiro sat on the bank of the lake crying in a fetal position  
as Emergency personnel kept a watch on him. Hiro thought of the utter helplessness of it all.  
What was worse was that he now knew he had to tell his daughter that her mother ... was gone!

****

Back Home

That night was snowing when Hiro finally got home picked up by his uncle and his father.  
Kat was asleep on the sofa and so Hiro requested that the rest of the family leave so he could talk to her alone. As he got her up, they went to the glass door to look out at their back yard.  
Snow had been falling since he got home. Kat was looking at the snow. She had always loved the snow, playing in it every chance she could. Having snowball fights, and making snowmen.  
Her mother was with her most of those times.  
Hiro stood by next to her as he slowly and quietly told Kat of her mother's fate. Slowly, she started to understand and she fell to her knees and started to cry uncontrollably, Hiro grabbed her and held her as he also started to cry for his love, as his feelings of mourning start to overtake him. "Oh, my love, why you!?" cried out Hiro.

****

Somber moods

Before the accident Kat (Katsurina's nickname) was full of energy and precociousness. Now she's quiet and sullen. It had hit her hard that she had lost the person she had loved and confided with. Her mother was not just her mother but her best friend as well, a rare thing in most families. She had not attended any activities other than the funeral since the accident, mostly stayed in her room, or with her father. She was in a depressive state, more so than her father was. Both had all this playing in their heads as Hiro found himself and Katsurina walking one mile from the cemetery making their way to their house, it was a scene of sorrow and anguish.

****

Apocalypse

As they were walking home a terrible earthquake shook the area they walked in. They dodged to stay clear of any falling trees and poles. Seemingly both had limbs, broken glass, and other flying debris rush by them as they tried to make it to safety, a strange thing in itself.

The earthquake abruptly ended, they stood back up and started walking towards what remained of their house, it and the rest of the neighboring area was for all intents and purposes devastated. Only a few of the homes stood and even then only partially.  
Then, a thunderous sound, sort of like a thousand trains, or a hundred jet airplanes was heard behind them. As they were turning around to see what made this noise, Hiro noticed an odd thing, all the sky was pure white, neither clouds nor the natural blue of the atmosphere, and the distant mountains started disappearing as if they were never there! Then a ripping sound caught his attention as suddenly a hole hanging in front them. He recognized it as a rip in the space-time continuum, something his deceased wife had described before. It was about three meters high by two meters wide. Kat gripped her father's arm more as she was taking in all the odd sites she saw around her. As they looked around again more of the landscape was turning white, all the shapes smells, and colors ... where slowly disappearing.

****

A Monumental Decision

As this holy unreal event was happening before him, Hiro suddenly remembered something else his wife had said several months before. She said that one of her colleagues had found at the center of the galaxy a pulsating white area that seemed to expand and retract at regular intervals. A "white hole" as she described it, he thought. But this was not centered in one place, this was happening around them. This was the work of something unnatural. But, just then a voice telepathically came into their heads; 'Jump through the hole, ... or you will die!'

This made Kat cry out load, "Daddy, what was that?"

But as Hiro saw he seemed to have no other choice but obey as everything within one hundred meters around them was quickly disappearing fast. So, he waited till the last possible second, and they both jumped!

Then another strange thing happened, first they seem to freeze in time and space, both aware they were frozen, and not being able to move. Then, all of the rest of the place they were in turned white.

Suddenly, all that white nothingness started to flow into them! They both felt a tremendous pressure and pain building up inside them. It became so excruciating, as though every piece of matter that made up their reality had been shoved into their bodies, even their souls. It simply became too much for them to take... they both passed out!

****

In a place that doesn't exist.

"Good, They can't feel it anymore!" said an unnamed female voice. Another figure seemed to appear in front of the first."D3, send them on their way to the predetermined destination!"  
The voice then said, "I hope they can help save us all!"

"As you wish my lady" answered D3. Hiro and Kat, filled with all the positive energy that was once a part of their dimension, started falling toward a very familiar home's back yard.

****

Next Chapter: The Trouble with Anomalies!

How will these visitors react to and help the Masaki clan with the new threat above! Check the next chapter to find out!

****

Author's note: These two characters' are from two different places.  
Hiro is basically another Tenchi from a different reality, while Katsurina and her personality are from another Fan Fic author. I liked it and will use it in my story with the originator's permission. Ja Ne!


	7. The Trouble with Anomolies

**Disclaimer and Foreword:** Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. Thanks to Tex James for Pre reading this Revision! 

**Family and Friends!**

( )= Mental thoughts 

" "= Verbal dialogue 

**Chapter 7: The Trouble with Anomalies!**

**Washu's Lab**

Washu was conducting an experiment on dimensional anomalies and trying to   
improve her sensor readings since the night she saw the Souja.   
She only told Tenchi so as not to alarm the others.   
Her daughters have slowly forgiven her for the way she got them to talk and she is feeling better about herself.   
Just then, an alarm started sounding. She then typed on her holo-keypad to check on this alarm.   
What she saw startled even her. 

"It can't be! I've got to get everybody out there and be ready!"   
Washu then telepathically called her daughters Ryoko, and Nagi, as she ran out   
of the lab with a med. kit.   
("Ryoko, you and Tenchi, Ayeka, go get everyone up.") "Washu's sent an alert on our mind link."   
said Ryoko to her future husband and sister in-law.   
Nagi, likewise was sleeping on the couch, and flew out to the backyard with her mother called.   
As all in the house were awakened by the sisters,   
a thunderous noise emanated from above the Masaki home.   
A horizontal tear in space and time formed over their backyard.   
"Wow, That looks so pretty, is that where cheetos come from?" asked Mihoshi   
Kyione answered, "You idiot, you've seen these anomalies before!" 

Washu interrupted; "Not this type, this is an unusual one!"   
"Gee, thanks Little Washu, I knew it looked different, though I'm still hungry! said Mihoshi.   
"Sorry Mihoshi, I jumped to conclusions." apologized Kiyone!   
Sasami the added, "Don't worry, Mihoshi, I'll get you a snack when we're done." 

**They fell from the sky**

Just then, 2 figures came through the rift at such a high speed that they struck the ground with such force   
That they sunk about 6 inches as they impacted the ground. Then, a flow of bright white   
energy flowed into each person from the opening. This went on for almost a minute, keeping everyone away.   
Then with the same thunderous noise, the rift closed in on itself and disappeared. 

Tenchi, Ryoko, Nagi and the 2 G.P. officers slowly approached the 2 forms with   
weapons and powers at the ready.   
Sasami holding a sleepy Mayuka stayed with Nobuyuki, on the patio.   
"OOHH!" one of the figures said as they all stopped.   
Tenchi, Ryoko and Nagi powered up, while Ayeka brought up her   
defensive shield of logs around the rest of the family. 

Suddenly Nagi said! "NO, NO ...IT CAN'T BE!?!"   
(Ryoko and Washu Could feel the anguish in her thoughts and feelings through their link!) 

"It's Hiro! But you died in my arms?! (pause) How can you be alive?" Was all Nagi could say. 

For the 2nd time in 3 weeks Nagi was thrown into a confused state,   
She fell to her knees, and started crying as she was touching Hiro's chest.   
Most of his clothes were burned off, and though he was alive, he was barely breathing.   
Katsurina was worse off, Tenchi, Kiyone and Mihoshi carried her to Washu's lab.   
Tenchi ("Ryoko, the little girl, ... she seems to look like your sister!")   
Ryoko shook her head in agreement! 

**Realization**

Hiro was moving slowly putting his elbows under him, shaking hs head as he slowly focused on the   
scene around him as smoke rose from his burnt clothes. 

Nagi saw an older more mature Hiro than the one she remembered. 

"Where am I?" asked a weak Hiro   
He turned around and focused on the person next to him weeping.   
As vision cleared he saw a familiar face.   
Hiro: "MY GOD?! (with a smile on his face)   
He then slowly wrapped an arm around Nagi and started to cry too.   
They stayed there crying in each other's arms. 

Hiro then said; "Am I dreaming, is that you my love? He brought her face to look into her eyes.   
"You look ... so young!" Nagi, could only give a happy, but confused look to him.   
"But How can you be here, how can I be here?" With tears in his eyes, Hiro then said,   
"Is this the afterlife?" 

Washu answered; "No, but it is another universe, (pause) not your own!" 

Hiro: "Oh, and here I thought I was dead!" (in a Deadpan manner)   
with that said, he weakened and collapsed again!   
Nagi: picked him up and held him in her arms. She was crying, tears   
streaming!   
Nagi was Crying), "Hiro, please wake up, PLEASE," she said loudly.   
Ryoko and I felt the emotions from her and went to comfort her.   
I could feel for her too, but I had to focus on keeping these 2 alive. 

**Recovery**

Nagi was feeling conflicting emotions as Washu worked on the man she knew as   
her dead love Hiro.   
She also questions about the young girl who fell with him from the rift.   
She was at Hiro's side feeling both joy and trepidation,   
("How did he come back, Is he the Hiro she knew?).   
Then she looked at the child, ("My God, she does look like me!") saying to herself.   
Ryoko Looked up at that thought to see the confused look on her sister's face.   
("We'll find out what happened soon! You know Mom doesn't like mysteries!")   
Nagi nodded at the silent message from her sister.   
changing subjects Nagi then thought   
("Ryoko, I don't hate you anymore, you know that right?")   
Ryoko, in her characteristic tone replied;   
("Hey what are sister's for You love them you hate them, but they will always be   
there for each other when the time comes!")   
Ryoko then put a hand on Nagi's shoulder with a caring look,   
and then she went back to helping their mother with the 2 patients. 

**Reaction**

It was a sunday morning, so most of the house was sleeping in the living room   
waiting for news of the strangers who fell from the sky!   
Suddenly the door to Washu's door flew open and Ryoko called out for all to   
follow her into the lab   
(Kiyone clasped Mihoshi's hands not only for support, but to make sure she didn't touch anything   
in Washu's lab!) 

Hiro started to wake up. He found himself on a floating bed with various   
wires and machines connected to him. He sat up asking for his daughter. 

"She's right next to you" answered Nagi 

He then saw who was talking and nearly fainted again! 

"Nagi my love, is that you?" asked a confused Hiro!   
He reached out his hands to hug her, Nagi also did the same,   
and for several moments both were in happy,   
happier than either of them had been for a long time.   
Then Washu spoke: "Well you two seem to know each other!" 

Then Hiro realize what Was said earlier that day. He spoke "Nagi, It can't be you!"   
he said, I saw you die 1 week ago in the commuter train accident."   
Nagi then reacting to what Hiro said, added;   
" Hiro, ... I saw you die when Ryoko destroyed Spralex VI over 700 years ago!   
She looked very perplexed!   
"Spralex VI, I have never heard of that place! I haven't even been out   
of Japan my whole life. so where is this Spralex VI?   
Is that north of Tokyo?" asked a now thoroughly confused Hiro. 

Nagi: (in just as a confused voice replied)   
"It's 20 light years away from The Planet Jurai!" 

Hiro was slowly comprehending the value of Nagi's last comment! 

"You aren't MY Nagi, are you? Hiro with a sad and confused look. 

"And you aren't My Hiro, are you? Nagi had the same look. 

Both Shook their heads No. The looked away from each other dejectedly .   
(Ryoko, and the others felt her anguish on the mind link, they tried to comfort her) 

After a few moments Washu spoke:   
"Well, I can tell you both that even though you aren't each others mates,   
you do seem to have the same feelings, or what you would call a soul or   
spirit, as well as an exact match down to your DNA signatures.   
The only thing that is different is that Hiro and his daughter   
have a different dimensional phase shift." 

Nagi and Hiro looked at Washu with a questioning look. 

Washu sighed and said: "For all intents and purposes you are the same person,   
you only had different experiences, that's all!" 

Nagi: (Could he still be interested in me?) she thought 

Hiro thought; (Could she be my love, even here?)   
They looked at each other with a look of hope. 

**Reality**

Washu's statement slowly sunk in, To Nagi it meant that even if this Hiro   
wasn't hers, he still had the same spirit as his counterpart. She also saw   
that both her and Hiro were married, and her counterpart had a child with   
him. Hiro was thinking similar thoughts. 

Hiro then asked Nagi: "I would suggest that we all get some sleep and later today we need to talk!   
Do you agree?" asked Hiro?   
Nagi answered: "Well, I would like to know you. You look, and sound so much like him, (Pause)   
OK, I'll meet you after dinner, in the patio." So plans were made to meet then. 

As things settled down Wash wanted some questions answered. 

"Well, you know my daughter in your dimension, do Ya?" 

Hiro looked at the diminutive scientist. Yes she was a younger version of his mother in law.   
She thought of this as he answered her.   
"I was married to Nagi for 15 years, and Kat, gesturing to the young girl in the next bed, is our only daughter.   
Nagi looked with utter disbelief at the prone girl.   
"This is a daughter I didn't have, but I did in another dimension.   
I didn't even think about this." thought Nagi.   
This quickly upset her gesturing to the young girl in the next bed.   
She excused herself out of the lab, Washu then sent the rest of the family away   
and asked Ryoko to tend to her sister while she continued questioning Hiro. 

**Lunchtime Discussion**

As All heard the stunning story later at lunch. Hiro told of his wife dying   
only a week before. his Nagi dying.   
Then appearance of the rift, and   
the subsequent elimination of his whole dimension.   
Mihoshi then asked why there was all this light flowing into him when he   
landed?   
"I don't know about that. I only know some voice telling me and   
Kat to go through the rift, or we would die, and then   
feeling like a huge balloon filling up with too much air!   
The pain was excruciating, and after that they passed out,   
next thing he knew, they were on the ground. 

After listening to this, Washu pulled out her keypad from sub-space, clearly   
disturbing Hiro who was not used to this, while all the others,   
used to this, looked on with no reaction to it at all.   
"Well," said Washu "Through my scans, I can confirm that you are indeed from another dimension.   
I can also confirm that you, and your daughter do have an astronomical amount of energy stored inside you,   
from that dimension!" 

With that last statement, Hiro started to laugh! "You mean (between chuckles)   
I am a human storage battery for some cosmic energy?"   
Washu answered "Hey you really are with it, Yes that is exactly what you   
are! You and Kat posses the positive energy from your destroyed dimension. 

Hiro was confused, "But why only the positive energy?   
Where did the negative energy go?" 

Washu answered, "Good question! I should have an answer soon!" 

After realizing what Washu confirmed, there was a pause from Hiro,   
and he then asked about his daughter Katsurina! 

"Is she ok?" 

Washu Answered: "Well , she has a few cuts and bruises,   
but she will be ok! "Though I, nor my machines, are the reason she is getting better! 

"What do you mean?" Asked Hiro. 

Washu then asked; "Have you heard of the word redundancy?"   
"Yes, when there's a backup or self repairing system built into a   
product or mechanism!" 

Washu: Katsurina, and you both seemed to have developed that in your physiology! 

Kiyone asked: "You mean their bodies can self repair themselves? Like your daughters?"   
"You got it on the nose, so to speak!" Answered Washu! (Hey I Like this guy,   
hope I can get Nagi to bag him!) 

An Alarm sounded next to Washu' Lab entrance.   
Washu, Tenchi, and Hiro were discussing the past day's events in the living room. 

Washu spoke to Hiro, "Well, I see you daughter is stirring,   
I'll let you back into my lab and you can be next to her as she wakes up!" 

"Thanks, Washu!" Hiro then made his way to her lab. 

Washu held his arm and said: "I would be ever so grateful if you would call me Little Washu!" 

"OK, (Hiro had a confused look again) Thanks, Little Washu!" 

**Awakening**

Kat slowly opened her eyes hoping that nightmare she was living through would end.   
She focused on the first face she saw, it was her smiling father, with a   
tear of relief in his eye.   
They hugged and slowly he explained to her where, what and how they were in the Masaki home.   
While this was going on, Sasami came in to tell everybody breakfast was ready. 

"But Daddy, we are Masaki's aren't we?" asked Kat 

This brought about a stunned look from all there! 

Kiyone changed clothes to her GP uniform for morning Patrol.   
"You mean your name is Hiro Masaki!?" 

"Yes! This is Okoyama, Japan right?" asked Hiro 

Sasami then said happily "Then we are all related, even though your from another dimension,   
you're still a Masaki!" 

As Washu tended to Kat and Hiro and later decided to tell them about the Souja and Kendo.   
The rest exchanged information about each   
others families and within an hour all was getting back to normal, as normal as this   
house can get! 

**Sleeping Arrangements**

Kat would sleep with Ayeka and Sasami, Hiro With Tenchi, which did not please   
Ayeka, or Ryoko who had been sleeping only with Tenchi since his proposal, but they understood.   
[And before any Hentai'a=s say anything, their sleeping ONLY!]   
(At least until an additional room is built.) 

"Thanks Tenchi, I really didn't want to impose on you all." said Hiro 

"That's no problem, as Sasami said your family!"   
( Tenchi was just glad to have another male who he could talk to! ) 

Kat was given the tour of the family's home by Sasami.   
Kat marveled at the slight differences between this home and her own.   
Tenchi took Hiro to meet his grandfather at the shrine. 

**At the Onsen**

When Sasami was taking Kat to the Onsen, they found Ryoko trying to comfort a upset Nagi! 

MOMMY,MOMMY,MOMMY!! 

Came the call from Kat as she dove in clothes, and all hugging Nagi fiercely,   
knocking Ryoko to the pool all with a thud and a splash!!   
Nagi was completely stunned and at first tried to get away.   
But when she wheeled around to face Kat, the girl was now crying hysterically,   
she let out a sigh and hugged her back, both now in the water of the Onsen.   
Ryoko recovered and almost lashed out at Kat, until she saw crying in nagi's arms!   
She glanced at her sister who made eye contact, and gave her a consoling look! 

Ryoko had felt the power Kat had when she threw her out of the way.   
(That kid's got some power. I'll need to tell Mom ASAP!)   
she then took in the special sight of a daughter reclaiming her mother,   
while that woman was comforting a child not her own, ... yet of her. 

**Surprise**

As Hiro and Tenchi came up to the shrine, Yosho (as he does many times)   
jumped out to challenge Tenchi.   
In an instant Yosho was flying about 15 meters up the stairs to the shrine,   
as a result of an split second decision of Hiro's shoving Yosho with power he didn't know he had.   
As he was startled he put his hands out in front of him,   
then a ball of energy formed and fired at Yousho,   
who wheeled up and over as the ball passed inches from his head. 

Tenchi froze for a moment them ran to his Grandfather askin him, "Grandpa are you all right?" 

Hiro apologized profusely "Oh I'm so sorry!" 

Yosho replied; "I'm OK Tenchi, I see we have a powerful new visitor!"   
Tench then said; "Yes, Grandfather, This is Hiro Masaki, he's from another dimension.   
He is from the Masaki Clan there." With that statement, Yosho knelt down and started praying,   
perplexing Hiro and Tenchi. 

Hiro turned to Tenchi. "Does he do this with all your visitors?" 

Tenchi replied. "No, He usually invites them to to our the shrine and have some tea!!   
Tenchi then raised his voice as to alert Yosho, at that moment,   
Yosho got up and said,   
"You being here my clansman, means that the Masaki prophesy is being fulfilled!"   
Tenchi asked sarcastically.: "Don't tell me Grandpa, this is one of those family legends that you didn't tell us about   
earlier? 

Grandpa just smiled and slowly shook this head yes.   
With that both Tenchi and Hiro looked at each other   
and grabbed the back of their heads in confusion! 

**On the Souja**: 

Behind the Moon A tall dark figure asked a question of his ship's computer;   
"Has all the dark matter from dimension 4436 been gathered?" asked Lord Kendo   
computer voice replied.   
"Yes, It is now being transferred to the injection module by your previous order!"   
"Very well, begin the transfer process as soon as I have connected myself to the module, understood? 

computer voice: "Yes sir Lord Kendo!"   
Lord Kendo then smirked: "Now very soon Washu you and yours will suffer for what you've done to me and my   
father!!" A Maniacal laugh filled the huge ship as the tall dark man headed for the lab and his destiny! 

Now enjoy and see what happens In the next **Chapter #8, "Learning to Love Again"**   
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Learning to Love Again!

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. Thanks to Tex James for Pre reading this Revision! 

**Family and Friends!**

( )= Mental thoughts and/or telepathic dialogue 

" "= Verbal dialogue 

Hiro Is my own character, a Tenchi from another dimension older and with a daughter,   
and Katsurina is a RPG character from Katsurina's Dragonball-Z Fan-Fics 

**Chapter 8- "Learning to Love Again"**   


Washu had Hiro and Kat in her lab every day to test their new powers.   
As they explored what they could do, Kat at first said that all of the powers seem to   
be similar to a anime program she watched on TV in her dimension called   
Dragonball Z Washu then did a search and found that the cartoon did exist in   
this dimension, and promptly categorized all the powers shown by the various   
characters on the series that were exhibited by Kat, and Hiro..   
Both had the ability to power up to what was stated as a Super Saiyen, but   
Washu pointed out that their energy was 100 times greater due to the fact that   
both Hiro and Katsurina each had half of the light power of a whole dimension.   
She also reminded them that Tenchi's light hawk wings   
had even more power out put than that because they seem to have a godlike quality to them. 

Upon hearing this Hiro made the observation that they both had the Tai to the lost Chi. "   
Someone has the rest of my dimension's power" Hiro said, "and I   
have the feeling that sooner, or later, we will meet the one that has our Chi!"   
Washu could only nod in acceptance. 

Washu Was curious, "Do you know about this Tai Chi?" 

Hiro replied "We studied it at the University when I was a graduate student. We had to   
compare and contrast the main tenants of the Earth's major religions."   
(Kat just rolled her eyes, "There goes dad in lecture mode again!") 

Washu was intrigued. "Well, I am impressed that even an out of the way planet like Earth makes   
you research diversity rather than commonality." 

"I doesn't mean we all learn from it. Just one look at the local news shows. Hiro sighed and hook his head.   
"We have along way to go." 

Washu countered." But, ... the idea of balance is essential for most great societies to develop   
past the paranoid stages of their evolution." 

Hiro replied with a more stern tine. "So? What does that have to do with the missing dark matter from my old   
dimension?" 

Washu waved her finger at him. "Because I have a new invention that may help us get the dark matter back   
when we meet those who have it.   
She then showed Hiro a large disk, circular, with a circular band of silver around the edge,   
and the center seemed to be a glossy type of material with the Tai Chi symbol seemingly just under   
the surface of the disk. 

Hiro frowned and said, "Ok, Washu, a nice Tai Chi medallion. He looked a it intently.   
"What is it for?" 

Washu smirked. "And I thought you were smart." (being sarcastic).   
"Hiro, what you see on this medallion?" 

Hiro, looking at it plainly said "It equally black and white. 

Washu held her gaze for a second, then continued, "Now you hold the medallion (She hands it to Hiro) 

The medallion's symbol changes before his eyes. "Hey, it turned all white!" 

Washu crossed her arms around her middle and then said. "And why pray tell do you think it turned white?" 

Hiro concentrated and slowly it dawned on him. "Because..... of my.... light power energy!?!?!" 

Washu responded. "Well, I knew you had some brains in there somewhere,. Yes it shows the wearer the amount if   
Tai, and chi energy they have within themselves. We can use this when we encounter Kendo. 

Hiro, what good will this medallion be when I'm fighting Kendo? 

"I'll be monitoring the medallion, and when there's a sufficient amount of   
dark matter within you, then I will warn you if it becomes too much,   
because too much of either type of matter can cause you to explode. said Washu 

Hiro then said, "Like when lightning hits a cars battery and it blows up!" 

Washu: I don't want either you or Kat to explode, so wear them. 

Hiro asks, "So, why haven't I become imbalanced due to my having all light power?" 

Washu replied, "Since it is light power it actually can make you too calm and serene,   
while the dark power can certainly make you into a maniac, which I think Kendo is now." 

So that's why I haven't bitten anyone's head off when something happens to me! Hiro chuckled. 

But Washu corrected him. "But, it seems that you have more control over this effect that most. 

Hiro nodded, then asked, "Is there any other use for the medallion?" 

With it I can tell if you are draining Kendo of the dark matter, I can advise you through your mind link   
with Nagi of our strategies during the fighting. 

Hiro stated, "This could be the key to defeating Kendo." 

Washu nodded in the affirmative. "Now, take the medallion, and I'll incorporate it to your fighting suit,   
I'll add it to Katsurina's suit too, so please inform her of the use of the medallion. 

Hiro turned to leave, but then turned back to Washu and asked,   
"Do you think well be ready for this fight? What I mean is Kat and I, we weren't fighters on our Earth.   
Kat has been showing me some of the moves and attacks from that Dragonball show 

Washu elaborated. "I have been observing your training, And yes there is one area that you   
are weak in, you and Kat do lack one key skill, your ability to fight close, hand to hand   
combat. That's why I bringing in Yosho and Nagi to start training you both!" stated Washu. 

Hiro: I agree that we need the training, but I have the feeling that we should   
only practice with them outside!   


Washu was confused. "What do you mean Hiro?" 

"I would like you Washu, the Greatest Scientific Mind in the Universe   
(Stroking Washu's Ego), can you come up with a fighting ring, like   
the room of spirit and time from the DragonBall anime, in sub-space   
away from prying eyes, where we could practice our powers against each other   
without being detected?   
Washu smiled "No Problem at all, I'll even have the entrance in Katsuhito's office so   
no one will suspect that you went to pray, when you really went to practice some more!   
"Exactly, I'll inform Tenchi and the others so there won't be any problems.   
And with that, we all started to prepare for the coming conflict. 

Katsurina: Nana Washu? (Washu cringed at the thought of someone calling her   
Nana! But she calmed down when she saw her granddaughter's face. She was her mothers'   
daughter, in her way she carried some of Washu in those green eyes!) 

Washu answered "Yes Dear, what do you want?" 

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Kat nervously 

"Sure, ask away," replied Washu! 

Kat looked nervously at her feet before saying anything.   
"I have never been in a real battle, at least not where I have special   
powers, or the fate of the universe is at stake." 

Washu looked sympathetic and held her hand. "Go on." 

Kat answered. "Well, I have all this power and I need to know will it protect me, and those I love?   
Because, Nana, I'm scared!" 

Washu said, Honey, I know your scared, (she hugged her)   
I'm 20,000 years old and I am scared too. But, when you are called to help someone,   
especially when your family is threatened you have to do what must be done.   
You know you won't be alone, your father, My daughters, Tenchi, Ayeka , Kiyone and Mihoshi,   
and the cabbits will all be there at your side.   
You will have them to help you, and you to help them.   
And, Remember, Kendo killed everyone of your friends, and family, he destroyed your earth, your   
Galaxy, and your universe. Shouldn't he pay for what he did?" 

Kat looked into the woman who was her Nana back in her universe, now gone.   
That Washu was dead as were all those in that universe.   
Then it finally dawned on her what Washu was saying.   
"Yes, I understand, I have to do my best, not just for my Dad and the   
others, but for those who .   
Gee, Thanks, Grandma! (She hugged her again, Then as Kat turned to go,   
Washu asked....) 

"Dear can you do me 2 favors please? 

"Yes, Nana, of course!" replied Kat 

"First, You, and Mayuka are the only ones that can call me Nana, not   
Just Washu, or Little Washu, OK? 

Kat: OK, Nana! And the second favor? 

Washu: Please be careful and Remember, you'll have your Great Aunt's Tokimi and Tsunami   
there too when the time comes, OK! They hugged and held each other tightly.   
With both shedding a few tears, then Kat let go and ran out of the Lab. 

Washu telepathically asked, "Sisters, please keep an eye on her" They replied affirmatively. 

**Oh where are the cabbits?**

Nagi was hear calling her sisters name.   
"Ryoko, Ryoko, have you seen either of the cabbits?" asked Nagi as she was searching for Ken-oki. 

Ryoko replied, "You know Sis, "(she crossed her arms around her waist) "I haven't seen them for about 4 days!" 

Nagi: Well let's try the mind link and see where they ran off too"   
(Both had a snicker when they knew most animals of the opposite sex do when they get together)   
With in a few seconds they got an answer, ... but not what they wanted! 

Ryo-oki & Ken-oki answered; (meow meow meow!, craw, craw, craaaaw!)   
("What do you mean, Don't Bother us!! Remember fur ball, I am your boss,!") Ryoko railed.   
Nagi: tried. ("Hey Ken-Oki what are you two up to? (craw, craw, craaaaw!)   
None of my business, hey you little twerp!")   
All this was being said through the mind link both girls had with their cabbits.   
Then both cabbits cut the link leaving the sisters steaming!! 

They started to search for them. going through the house, then the grounds   
around the lake. Finally ending up at Ryoko's old cave.   
They heard a loud hiss, saw Ken-oki glaring and hissing at both of them.   
"What is going on with him Nagi, Can't you control him?" asked Ryoko.   
Nagi, pointing to the glaring cabbit said, "As you can see, they are acting odd!"   
Then, then both had the same idea and telepathically yelled "MOTHER"!! 

Washu replied, "Yes, My little girls What's the problem?" 

After being informed of the cabbit's odd behavior, Washu made her way from   
the house to the cave half up the mountain facing the lake and the house.   
When Washu Approached Ken-oki, he licked her hand and let her pass.   
This got the interest of Nagi and Ryoko tried to follow their mother , but were stopped by Ken-oki again. 

Nagi then asked Washu, "Mom, How come he won't let us in?"   
before an answer formed, Washu was heard saying, 

"Well, well, what do we have here"? 

"Well What do you have there Mom?" asked an exasperated Ryoko. 

Washu replied, "Well, it seems that our cabbits have been busy as bunnies, or cats or any 

other small animal at any rate!!!" 

Ryoko and Nagi: WHAT"!?!?! (said the sisters in a rising voice.) 

The girls were the astonished by the sight of Washu camping out of the cave ... with 4 Cabbit eggs!   
Nagi said "Wow, I didn't know they could do that!" Ryoko just whistled!   
Washu admonished her by saying, "How do you think they do it,   
you know cloning itself doesn't add to the population, (Holding up the Eggs) this does!"   
And, they (Ryo-Oki and Ken-Oki) want 4 specific people to get one each!"   
"Ryoko then asked, "Yeah, who?"   
Washu: One will be going to Mayuka, another to Katsurina, the 3rd to Mihoshi,   
the 4th to Ayeka!   
Ryoko nodded in agreement. "I can understand the first 2, they need a pet and ship while they grow   
up, ... but Mihoshi and Ayeka?" (Nagi shook her head in agreement)   
Washu explained. "Well, They want one for Mihoshi as a back-up for hers and Kiyone's ships,   
and one for Ayeka, so both of Tenchi's future wives would have a way to go to 2 different places, when needed."   
"Then why didn't Sasami get one? asked a curious Nagi.   
Washu explained with a incredulous look, "Since she is connected to Tsunami, and Tsunami IS a ship, she doesn't   
need a ship!   
"Yeah, I can see that, boy will they be surprised!" said Ryoko.   
Ken-Oki then said, "Meow, meow me-meow, meow! (With a big smile on his face!)   
Washu patted him on the head "Being a very proud father aren't you"   
Ryoko then added, "Ok, Well make sure to start more carrot gardens for each of them   
("Hiro and Tenchi Will not be happy about it!!") as she laughed!   
They all returned to the house, Ryoko flying home with a very tired Ryo-Oki   
After the cabbits eggs were given to those selected, everybody thanked the cabbits   
with 2 big baskets of Carrots!****

**Family Connection**

Hiro, Kat and Nagi were relaxing in the Onsen, after their workout.   
(Hiro was in a pool away from Nagi and Kat.) 

Nagi was hesitant, but said, "Kat, can I ask you a question?" 

Kat answered, "Yes Mom." (Nagi winced, still getting used to being called Mom by the green/gray eyed   
spiky Auburn haired girl.) 

"Can you tell me more about "your" Mom?" Nagi asked apprehensively. 

Kat's eyes start to tear up, Nagi holds her hand to comfort her.   
"She, you were a great Mom." (This caused Nagi to become stressed, Kat squeezed her   
hand) "It's OK." She took a breath. "She was my confidant, my mentor, my friend,   
and she was always there for me. 

"Well, how ... , how was she there for you?" Nagi was curious about her other self. 

Kat took a moment to contemplate. "For instance, when I had a question about boys,   
she wasn't like most Moms, you know being Uptight about discussing the opposite sex.   
She was candid, and said what was on her mind,   
and she never broke a promise she made to me." she sighed.   
"What I liked most about her was the way she cared for me and my Dad. She did the extra   
mile for us, Yet she also had a job to do, that's what got her killed, and I still   
have issues with that." Kat slowly started to cry, only a few tears at first. 

Nagi: Well, As you might know I was brought up not just out of this country, but   
on another planet. I was up 'til a month ago a..." 

Kat: "... A Bounty Hunter, a person who hunts down criminals and either brings them in   
or collects the bounty on a corpse. Yeah I know what you've been doing." 

Nagi was completely floored by Kat's Knowledge of her, she asks,   
"How did you know all that? Who told you?"   
She was a little angry under the surface, but still calm on the outside at who she thought told Kat. 

Kat looked at Nagi's face and knew she was pissed.   
"Now I asked her to check up on you, and she already had the answers I was   
asking for." 

"WHO?" Nagi said, raising her voice. 

Kat: "Nana, but please ... don't be mad at her, I asked her remember.   
If your mad at someone, then it should be me! 

Nagi shut her eyes, then had a smile on her face. "I couldn't be mad at   
you. If a daughter popped into my life, I'd run a background check on her too,   
and no I am not mad at your Nana Washu, though I will speak to her.   
Kat looked at her apprehensively. "I promise not to get angry, OK.   
I can't stand if you were angry at me OK?? 

Kat: "OK, Mom" (the sincerity was felt by Nagi through their link) 

Nagi then went back to talking about her other self. "Well then What did she do?" 

"She was an associate Professor of Physics at Tokyo University, that's where   
Dad met her, they were graduate students, they fell in love and got married.   
I came a 2 years later, after they started working at the University."   
Then she let out a sigh.   
"That's what they were doing when the train accident happened,   
they were coming home and, and......" She started to cry, Nagi embraced her and   
let Kat cry on her shoulder, holding her tightly, like a mother should, comforting her. 

Nagi looked at Katsurina eye to eye.   
"I promise you that though I am not unlike her, I will always be there for   
you, and your father. Nothing is going to hurt you while I live and breath.   
I also promise to be your friend, and anytime you need an ear to listen,   
or a shoulder to cry on."   
Said with a laugh.   
"I'll be there for you."   
Kat hugged her even tighter.   
(Guess this is what it means to be a mother, at least a little part of it.) Nagi thought.   


Hiro heard the crying coming from the opposite end of the Onsen, he found his   
daughter comforted by the woman who meant more to him than his life, on seeing   
them cry, he dove in Nagi: grabbed both of them, then he hugged them both, letting   
them cry on him. He calmed them both down, and telepathically asked,   
("What is wrong, why are you both crying?")   
Nagi then told him what had happened, and he then hugged them both more. 

Hiro kissed them both in the cheek.   
"I want to you both to know now that what ever happens, you are to 2 most   
important people in my life and I love you both. Nothing bad will ever happen to   
you that I can help it. Please just be happy." They both smiled and started to   
calm down. "Let's just watch the stars go by" and for the next 2 hours they looked up   
at the stars, and talked about various things that a family might talk about.   
This night Hiro had his family back, though through a different path from when   
it started. 

**Observation**

As Washu was working in her lab she thought to herself, she monitored what had   
occurred at the Onsen earlier, "Nagi, Kat and Hiro are starting to connect.   
Well, it's about time!" said Washu.   
"I would have thought it would have happen earlier, but due to all   
the big changes in their lives, it's good it finally happened. Nobuyuki and I have started on   
additional rooms, for them, and for any guest or future additions to the family!" 

As I was working with Nobuyuki ,I started to see less of the pervert he showed   
the others and more the more of a loving man who cared for his now huge family.   
I think I'm beginning to see the real Nobuyuki, the one Achika saw! She wondered somewhat.   
"I'll have to keep a eye on him. He can't be all bad, I mean Achika did marry   
him! Well, am I'm getting off track or what!   
I also saw the developing relationship of Nagi and Kat.   
They practice as much as they can, more to be together, rather than just   
imparting skills and knowledge. I can see Nagi enjoying her time with Kat.   
A New ritual I see is the three of them walking in the woods and around the   
lake, after dinner and they like each other's company.   
No wonder the scene at the Onsen played itself out like it did.   
I am getting glowing feelings from Nagi. I am getting the same feelings from Ryoko,   
The Future Princess of Jurai! She and Ayeka, who still fight on occasion,   
have become great friends. They remind me of Yosho's mother Funaho, and   
Masaki, Ayeka's and Sasami's mother, both Queens of Jurai, and married to Azusa,   
King of Jurai. I'll have to contact them with the latest, they always like to   
know what's going on with their children, since in some cases it involves my   
children too. Must be good to the future in-laws!   
I am glad for them. I have also gotten closer to my   
daughters. which brings a great warmth of my heart that I have not   
experience in over 20,000 years. I am now at my happiest!   


When 2 familiar entities appear in my lab. ("Right on time", Washu said to herself) 

Tsunami appears. "Washu, We need to talk to you!" 

Washu responds. "Well, sister what can I do for.... wait , WE?" 

Tokimi speaks. "Yes, sister dear, we need to talk!" 

Washu stares at her older sister. "What are you doing here, more over what do you want?" (more sternly) 

Tsunami trys to calm Washu. "Please, Washu listen to her, she has something important to say!" 

Washu: HER!" She shuts her eyes, counts to ten silently then says. "Well, it better be good!" (With a huff) 

Tokimi calmly answers. "I came to warn you. A certain person who is related to an old enemy   
of yours, is coming to wipe you and you family out! 

Washu smirks. "Oh. You mean Lord Kendo?" 

Both Goddesses gasped, "How did you know?" they both said in unison. 

Washu gives a cold glare at her older sister. "I know that he was once under your control Tokimi!" 

Tokimi nods "True, he was one of my champions." 

Washu rubs the bridge of her nose. "So, how is he so powerful?   
Don't tell me, he collapsed another dimension and he took the dark matter to add to his power,   
am I right?" She glanced calmly from one , to the other. 

Tsunami had a confused look. "How did you know?" 

Washu waves her hand. "Well, my future son in law and   
granddaughter from that dimension have the light power for that dimension!!" 

Tokimi heavily sighs. "So, they did get through. I'm glad I got them out of there,   
before their dimension ceased to exist." 

"I suspected as much." Then looking with a comforting face, Washu smiled   
... and thanked Tokimi for helping Hiro and Kat.   
"Now, ... what is the price for your help?   
(Usually there was always a price to pay for Tokimi's help.)   
Tokimi. closed her eyes. "Nothing, ... this has affected me as well."   
(With a sincere look of Truth) 

Washu had a confused look on her face, but only for a minute. She kept her eyes on Tokimi.   
"So, how did Lord Kendo get away from you?" 

Tokimi answered. "He found out my technique of using other dimensions to power myself.   
I stopped him from learning the whole process, ... but, he did learn how to do it   
from one dimension, at a time. Then he disappeared and he learned how to hide from   
me. I cannot detect him anymore." 

Washu smiled. "Well, I know he's parked behind the earth's moon right now waiting for   
his chance to strike, and we're here waiting for his first move." 

Tsunami looks down ... then looks up at her sister ... with and with a heavy sigh.   
"Washu, you better know this, he retrieved his father's body, ... in hopes of reviving it. 

Washu, still not understanding the severity of what Tokimi said.   
"Well, who was his father?" 

"..." 

"Who?"   


"Kagato!!" 

Washu puts her hand in front of her face, In fright!   
  


Well, Just getting interesting, (I hope) Will the gang be ready for Kendo's   
coming attack? Will the various relationships be finalized?   
Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter,****

**Chapter 9: Calm before the Storm******

Se ya Next Tenchi-time, same Tenchi-Channel! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  



	9. Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. Thanks to Tex James for Pre reading this Revision! 

**Family and Friends!**

( )= Mental thoughts and/or telepathic dialogue 

" "= Verbal dialogue 

Hiro Is my own character, an older Tenchi from another dimension with a daughter,   
and Katsurina is a RPG character from Katsurina's Dragonball-Z Fan-Fics 

**Chapter 9: Calm before the Storm******

**A Morning Ritual**

Tenchi stretched as he was getting the kinks out of his back. Ever since Hiro and Nagi started sleeping in their own room, he had to adjust to having the girls (Ryoko and Ayeka) sleeping with him. Now normally an 18 year old wouldn't be allowed anyone else much less two girls sleeping with him. But, he and the girls made a solemn promise to Katsuhito that they would only sleep only every night. Though some heavy petting was done, that was about the most they did. Especially since Katsuhito got Washu to monitor them. Consequently, Tenchi had allot of kinks to work out every morning. His grandfather was of course happy to help him with them by having a rigorous training session every morning. So by the time he came in for breakfast he had other kinks to worry about courtesy of Katsuhito Masaki.   
So, he was thinking of other things as he was continuing his morning excersizes with Yosho, when he was saw   
his 2 fiances half way down the steps leading from the shrine to Tenchi's house. 

"Well, Hello my Lights of Happiness! What brings you here?" asked Tenchi as he rested between sessions. 

"Ayeka and I thought you might want a snack after your workout with Yosho." said Ryoko with a sweet smile. 

"And, Lord Tenchi, I brought along some ice with some towels to ease the bruises you must be developing   
after my brother had finished with you!" added Ayeka with as sweet a smile as Ryoko. 

Thanks girls, that was really nice of you two!" He gave them both a kiss on the cheek , both giggled like school girls. 

They sat down on the steps and preceded to help Tenchi with the ice, and split the snack three ways   
as they talked about various things. 

Then Ayeka asked nervously, "Lord Tenchi?" 

"Yes, Lady Ayeka?" Tenchi answered formally. 

"Ryoko and I have been talking...." 

"Wait! "Tenchi started to look nervous. "What are you two planning?" Tenchi asked in a questioning tone. 

Ryoko then said, "Tenchi, All Ayeka wants to ask you is, ... When Do you want to get married?" 

Tenchi apologized. "Oh, Sorry for being a little miffed." He then took a few moments to answer.   
"I would say after I graduate from University!" Both girls looked a little surprised.   
Ayeka finally asked "Lord Tenchi, Can you explain to Us why so long??" 

Tenchi takes one of their hands in his. "Listen girls, we are going to start what is the most wonderful and exiting part of a person's life, the sharing of our lives ... together. I also want you two to come with me to live In town when I start University This fall." All three hugged each other.   
"Plus, with all the things that keep happening, I would like to wait till I graduate so that we can get adjusted to this new relationship we have. I also I want our lives to start off in the best way possible by getting to know each other better!" Both girls nodded yes, and they hugged Tenchi.   
"Tenchi, Why don't you spend some time with your wives to be, will continue this afternoon."   
Katsuhito then waved and headed for the shrine office.   
So, they gathered their things and slowly walked down together, arm in arm towards the house. 

**A Realization!******

Hiro and Nagi were practicing in the "Danger" Room that Washu built in sub-space.   
As each warded off various types of enemies, each was thinking of the other.   
As the fighting progressed, Nagi and Hiro slowly started to sense something,   
in the back of their minds, Each other! Thought Nagi, "Am I beginning to connect telepathically to Hiro?" 

"You are? Wow I heard that in my mind" answered Hiro. Computer, end program simulation.   
Their computer generated opponents vanished, and with that Hiro and Nagi faced each other. 

Hiro asked, ("How can this happen?") 

Nagi answered, ("I don't know, maybe by you being in this dimension, you can harness some of the abilities you would have had if you were from here.") 

("That would explain it. Wait let me try to contact Kat, she's with Sasami, helping her cook lunch") So Hiro concentrated on Katsurina! 

Hiro Telepathically called out, ("Kat? Katsurina, can you hear me? It's you Dad!")   
A Dish drops in the kitchen as Kat is holding her head, "Dad, is that you?" she said out loud as Sasami watches. 

("Yes, honey, It seems that we have a mind link like Washu and Nagi") 

Kat replies, ("WOW, that is so COOL!!") 

Hiro holds his head! ("Honey, don't yell in my head, please!") 

("Yeah, listen to your father, Kid!") added Nagi. 

Kat answered back. ("MOM, I can hear you too, oh this is so sweet") Sasami smiled as she found out from Tsunami what had happened. 

Hiro then said, "Now I didn't expect that! Maybe we need to talk to Washu!") 

Nagi then added, ("OK, We'll meet in her lab, but we best remember that even though she's my mother,   
she's still Washu, so keep all eyes open, OK!") All three nodded 

Hiro and Kat answered in Unison "OK!" 

**In Washu's Lab;**

They headed to Washu's Lab, and on Que., the door opens and they hear that familiar voice! 

"Well, well, I see part of my family has come for a visit." 

Nagi glared at Washu. "Mom, Will you be serious for a minute!" 

Washu sighed. "OK, What's the problem?" 

Hiro waved his hand at Kat, Nagi, and himself. "We can communicate telepathically!" 

Washu smiled and shook her head, perplexing the three there. "Well, I'd be lying if I wasn't surprised." 

"Well, we were Nana!" cried out Katsurina. 

Washu while giving a hug to Kat. "Well I should have told you that when your father and you came to this dimension, you would assimilate the abilities related to your counterparts. 

Hiro then had a confused look. "But, Kat doesn't have a counterpart!   
My double died before he and Nagi could have kids, right Nagi?" he turned to Nagi   
who was visibly upset and slowly turned around ahd hugged herself. 

Hiro hesitantly asked, "Nagi What's wrong, tell me what's wrong?"   
Then he felt the guilt and anxiety she was feeling, as was Washu and Kat.   
Nagi sniffled. "I didn't tell you this before, because I thought it wasn't important now   
She sighed, then looked at Kat then Hiro. "I have been falling in love with you and with Kat.   
You remember that i told you Ryoko had attacked , and cause Hiro's death.   
Well before Ryoko attacked, my Hiro and I made Love. It was only after my rescue and my medical evaluation to go back to active duty with the Galaxy police , was I told that I was pregnant! 

All of those around her were stunned, Kat seemed to be taking it the hardest. Tears started to well up in her eyes. 

Nagi continued. "But, as I took leave to have this baby, the ship was attacked by space pirates operating from the forbidden zone, I lost the baby. This and Ryoko's attack made me realize that I had to hunt down all those who hurt me, and My loved ones. As a G.P. officer I could not do what I wanted, so, I quit and began bounty hunting.   
Nagi then turned to Kat who was silently shedding tears. "Oh, Kat" Nagi smiled at her!   
"I see in you that baby that I lost, and I can't lose either of you again, I love you both!   
Can you forgive me for not telling you?" 

Hiro took Nagi in his arms. "You know how I feel about you, I have already forgiven you   
and I love you with all my heart and being!" 

Then both of them turned To Katsurina. She was staring at the two people she knew as her parents. 

"I want you to know that I was hurting when you first said this, but I now know, that I and My dad were destined to be here, not just to save the Universe, "With a Smirk," but to find my dad his love, His best friend, and me a Mommy who will love me for me. Washu was beaming with pride and affection, at all of them.   
"Well why don't you both make it official, not being the prying mother that I am."   
They all laughed, and headed to the living room to tell them the news! 

**The Announcement**

As the whole Masaki Clan sat in the living room, Ayeka, Tenchi, Ryoko, and Nagi on the coach, Sasami, Ryo-Oki and Kat in the kitchen listening, Kiyone and Mihoshi on the love seat. Nobuyuki Yosho and Washu standing next the the sliding glass door. Hiro asked for everyone's attention, then started talking;   
"Well, now that I have you all here, I'd like to make an announcement!   
"What, that you want to jump my sisters bones, we knew that already!" joked Ryoko.   
"Well," nervously, putting his hand on the back of his head, "I'd rather show you!"   
Ayeka looked horrified, then back at the kitchen, yelling at Sasami, Ryo-Oki and Kat to stay inn the kitchen.   
"No, no, not that, I want to do this," and Hiro knelt down to one knee in front of Nagi. 

The whole room gasped with anticipation, as he continued;   
"Nagi, you are the light that has taken me away from a pit of despair, you are the spark that lights up my new years fireworks, (They laughed) you are the one true love of my life, and you are a good mother to "Our" child.   
With all that I've said, there's just one thing I'd Like to ask you?   
Nervously, Nagi was beside herself, unable to take her eyes off his, letting every word sink into her being, and knowing that she would be happy with this Hiro, as she would have been with hers.   
As he took out a case and opened it to find a 3 carrot diamond ring, he asked, "Will you Marry....."   
Nagi, yelled, "YES YES YES YES" , she yelled and glomped Hiro to the ground.   
A collective cheer came from the Masaki living room. 

A re 

Later as, the celebration continued, Washu noticed Nobuyuki heading out toward the far hill,   
she started following him more out of curiosity, rather than anything else.   
As they got up to a clearing on top of the hill, Washu could see a grave marker, it was Achika's.   
Nobuyuki knelt down and prayed, Washu, seeing that it was a private moment started to leave her hiding place,   
but as she rose Nobuyuki started talking to the grave stone:   
"Hello my sweet, It's been an interesting week, Tenchi has set a date after he graduates from University to marry Ayeka and Ryoko! Hiro and Nagi, Washu's other daughter, announced their engagement today." He smile left him.   
"Oh My darling How I miss you so much, but I have to ask your permission to start courting someone here in the house." This got Washu's attention, and she went back to her hiding place, calling up her holo-laptop.   
"I would like to court Washu my dear!"   
Washu thought in her head, ("What the hell?!?!?") Nobuyuki heard some rustling in the bushes, but thought nothing better of it, and continued.   
"Now dear I am not courting her because she looks like a kid, far from it. I know she uses that to keep herself from getting involved in "Adult" entanglements. Tenchi, bless his heart, told me of Washu's earlier life and how he felt she needed someone to be her friend, maybe more that that, her companion. Now, I understood his reasoning." He sighed!   
"But she looks like a 12 year old, I can't see myself marrying a 12 year old, I'd be thrown in jail!! Tenchi, (paused) then reminded me of her false facade and he also showed me a photo of Washu as an adult. I was instantly mesmerized." Then he smiles as he recollects a memory.   
"I also remember how she took care of Taro for us when my sister was ill. How she finally showed the warmth and love she has in her. I knew then I was in love.   
When Nobuyuki started this, Washu was at first angry, then as he kept on talking, she started to understand why Tenchi told his father what he did. Tenchi saw two people, lonely people who he thought could help each other, and two people he cared about who were hurting inside. ("I'll remind myself to get him an equally good present for his birthday.) "Washu said to herself. 

"Well, dear, I hope you approve of my decision, I will always have a part of my heart for you,   
but I have to go on with my life and I want to what I have left with Washu, I hope she does too!"   
He then made his way down the hill from Achika's grave, and off to the side of the path, Washu was sitting in her hiding place there quietly thinking. "I can see it too, thanks Tenchi!"   
With a smile on her face and in her heart, Washu transformed into an adult, and followed Nobuyuki home. 

**Back on the Souja,******

The systems are working perfectly, no all I need to do is throw the switch, I Lord Kendo and my father will share this negative power, so that we can wipe out all of the Masaki's and pay back my mother for her abandonment. 

Well many new revelations in this chapter, but wait, there's more!   
A climactic battle where we don't know who will survive, and what will be it's aftermath   
the FINAL Chapter is called; **Chapter 10:** **Fireballs & Light wings Combined!**   
  
  



	10. Fireballs and Light wings Combined

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. Thanks to Tex James for Pre reading this Revision! 

**Family and Friends!**

( )= Mental thoughts and/or telepathic dialogue 

" "= Verbal dialogue 

Hiro Is my own character, an older Tenchi from another dimension with a daughter,   
and Katsurina is a RPG character from Katsurina's Dragonball-Z Fan-Fics 

**Chapter 10: Fireballs and Light wings Combined******

**The Practice Session**

Washu was watching her monitors as she typed in commands on her floating   
holopad.   
"Well, I see my replicants are working nicely." Then Washu continued   
"I'm sure if those who I think are watching, will accept this as the genuine articles,   
then the gang can keep practicing in the subspace danger room I built for them.   
Well, I go see how they're doing!"   
And with that a dimensional door opened and Washu walked in. 

As Washu became adjusted to the all white area around her, she walked to the   
patio area floating before her (An exact copy of Tenchi's Patio beside his house)   
she then whipped out 2 holopads, each gathering data on the 2 separate groups   
who where practicing their fighting skills with each other. 

On her right was Nagi, Kat and Hiro, sparing in group and individually,   
with the group on the left, Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi.   
A each group fought with the other showing all forms of power and   
skills, sometimes in combination or individually. They kept coming up with skills and   
power that weren't there before.   
It was as though each one was adding each others skills to their own as they sparred.   
Of all of them Only 2 seem to hold back in their powers. 

("Each groups mind links seem to be helping them,   
but Tenchi, and Hiro seem to pull up on most of their punches, kicks, and   
sword swings as was Kat. They need to push more, get more of their power to flow, and not pull back   
when fighting their friends,") thought Washu. 

As an example, Ayeka was sparring with Kat, and although Ayeka has great   
power, Kat has the light power of half a dimension!   
Washu then told all of them to take a break,   
but she asked Tenchi and Hiro to stay. 

Washu said, "Hiro, you and Tenchi have to practice separate from the rest at least once a day"   
I then confronted them about my observations, and they confirmed that yes,   
they were holding back!   
Hiro nodded, "I know I am, because I don't want to incinerate one of my friends!"   
Tenchi added, "I don't want any of them to get hurt either!"   
Washu sighed. "Well OK, so go spar and this time don't hold back, it's just you two and so you   
should be able to handle it!"****

**Washu's POV**   
With that, they both returned and then started powering up.   
Now let me explain what I mean by powering up;   
They first concentrated, and then a white aura appeared around Hiro,   
while Tenchi's light hawk wings deployed.   
Then, my measurements on their power scale went off the charts!   
then their hair stood on end and glowed white!   
Now, Ryoko had told me some time ago that she had through her travels, gone to the other side of the galaxy   
and found another planet called earth, though smaller, and with less continents. And on that planet she told me of several people who had super powers. They called themselves Z-Warriors, and had these same type of auras and hair, that Hiro was showing. but theirs were yellow and with much less power. 

They started with hand to hand combat, then each produced a light sword and started sparring with them.   
At this point I called the rest of the house in (Making sure Nagi had her link closed),   
and then proceeded to explain the problem.   
I told them that both Hiro and Tenchi had too much power. So much that either of them could not just destroy a plant, but the whole Galaxy! Then as I let that sink in, I reminded them that Lord Kendo, who we knew we would be meeting soon, had the same equivalent dark powers. I then called Hiro and Tenchi in and explained the problem to them. Hiro, then suggested that we need to have a "game plan" ready to deal with this. I said I already did and then started to explain how we all would work together to fight and defeat Lord Kendo.   
(I even called in Tsunami and Tokimi via mind link).   
4 hours later, after I almost throttling Mihoshi for the 5th time. we concluded our strategy session,   
and went back to the house. 

After a very somber and quiet dinner, Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka tucked Mayuka to bed, and went for a walk.   
Sasami, Kat & Ryo-Oki all went to their bedroom to play and gossip.   
Lord Yousho went back up to the shrine. Curiously, I saw Tokimi give a fleeting look to the shrine keeper before vanishing.   
Nagi and Hiro went to their bedroom (I'd better set up some surveillance there!) mmmm!   
Mihoshi and Kiyone went out on patrol will keep an eye out for Kendo.   
Finally, I headed towards my lab, when Nobuyuki called to me from the couch where he was sitting.   
He motioned for me to sit down and after what I had seen before, and being curious, I complied. 

**A confession**

Washu asked the first question, "Well what do you want Nobuyuki?" 

Nobuyuki looked nervous and quiet, not a normal trait that he had shown previously.   
"Well, (Stammering) I,,, would like to ask you something!" 

Washu sensed he was going to ask her something important.   
("I'm starting to feel nervous! I hadn't felt this way for a long time!") "Well what is it?" 

Nobuyuki finally asked. "I would first ask if I could see you in your adult form if it's not too much trouble for you?   
But it it's too much trouble,..."? 

"It's ok." ("Should I really do this? OK, I'll do it, and I'll see what his reaction is") "OK!"   
I then changed before his eyes to my adult form.   
His eyes grew to the size of saucers and he had a tear drop on his head the size of Tokyo! 

"Ahhh, Ahhhh Well." He composed himself, and looked down on his lap when he asked,   
"Will you be going with the others up there to face this Lord Kendo?" 

Washu looked confused. "Well, Yes! I had to coordinate the battle plan we had discussed earlier today."   
She batted her eyes at him to unnerve him even more, "Why do you ask, Nuuuubi?"   
I then put my hand on his shoulder to see if I got a reaction, he shot up about 4 feet off the couch!   
After he settled down he continued," Ahh, Well I just wanted to know where you'd be!" 

"Why are sooo concerned over little old me, Nubi?" Washu started snuggling up to him,   
A dribble of blood came from his nose. 

As a sweat drop formed on the back of Nobuyuki's head, "I wanted to know you' d be safe Th-That's all!!" 

Washu saw the concern in his face, and seriously said,   
"I'm touched! I didn't know you were really concerned about me." 

Washu watching the serious look on his face "I care about all of my family," (Pause)   
"Especially you Miss Washu!" 

Washu replied "I see that by the look in your face your serious!" 

Nobuyuki answered back, "I am! I want to ask you a question,   
but I can wait till we are finished with the current crisis! If it's OK with you?" 

Washu was taken back by his forwardness, there was no hint of Hentai in it.   
"Well, Ok. I'll wait if you can do me a favor?" 

Nobuyuki curiously asked, "What is it Miss Washu?" 

Washu looked into his eyes, "When we are talking to each other alone!" 

"Yes?" he replied. 

Washu looked down, then said. "You, alone can call me Washu!" 

Nobuyuki looked surprised. "Really?" 

Washu smiled. "Yes, Nubi!" I then got up and kissed him in the forehead, and quickly walked to my lab door.   
I then looked back to see his hand on his forehead, his head turned towards me with a red faced grin on it.   
I just cackled, grinned and entered my Lab! 

**A conversation**

Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka had stopped on the opposite end of the lake and sat down on a large flat rock, with Tenchi in the middle, between Ryoko and Ayeka flanking him.   
He put his arms around his fiances, with a look of concern. 

Tenchi started by saying, "Girls I am really worried about what we're dealing with here!" 

Ryoko with a look of concern answered, "What do you mean Tench?" 

"Yes, why Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka added her concern as well. 

"I don't know if we have enough power to be able to last against this Lord Kendo?" He sighed.   
"I don't like the idea that 1 guy has half the power of a whole dimension at his disposal,   
as well as his current power from our own." 

Ayeka then answered, "Well, I see it as always, we go into these conflicts with this sense of trepidation,   
yet we triumph over all of our foes. I think we should see it more positively." 

Ryoko grimaced. "Now wait a minute Princess, you know this Kendo character is a different pain in the butt because of that dimensional power his has. He might be able to just look at you and will you to death.   
I frankly don't like that power and I also don't like where this plan of Washu's is leading!" 

Tenchi looked surprised. "Ryoko, Why are you concerned?   
Washu's plans at least for when we had to fight before have always been good!" 

Ryoko sighed and grabbed his hand. "No, Tenchi you don't understand, I am scared that one or more of us will get hurt due to the fact that we have new members of the family fighting along side us,   
and I don't really know if we can all work together well enough,   
so that Washu can put us back together in one piece! 

Ayeka realized, "Your worried about your mother, and your sister aren't you!" 

Ryoko getting angry, "You see, this is why I have had a hard time with Washu, Now you are reading my thoughts!   
She sees the concern and hurt in Ayeka's eyes and simmers down. "I'm sorry Ayeka, I just know that she will be a target of Kendo's, I just feel powerless when it comes to a megalomaniac who has the power to snatch someone dear to me and I can't do a thing about it!" both girls then hold hands. 

Tenchi then takes their remaining hands. "Listen to me Ryoko, I have the utmost confidence in this family being there for all of us." 

Ayeka added, "Tenchi's right! I know I can count on anyone of us in this family to back us up   
and help us when we're in trouble!" She looked into her friends eyes. "Ryoko, hasn't these passed few month's proven to you that!" (Almost tearing up) 

Ryoko hugs Ayeka. "I'm so sorry, it's just I worry about all of us, and I can't stand losing anyone in my family.   
With that Tenchi hugged Ryoko, then Ayeka! They got up and were walking to their house when they heard high pitched screaming! 

All three powered up, Ryoko in her fight suit, making a light sword and flying ahead, Tenchi and Ayeka running, and converting to their Juri fighting gear, Tenchi with his sword, Ayeka with her floating logs.   
As they neared the house, Ryoko instinctively flew into Mayuka's room,   
and a few seconds later yelled out a load , "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHE'S GONE!!!" 

**Kidnapped!**

Washu, through the mind link alerted those linked of the situation. They all gathered in the living room, and the plan was set in motion, The Yagami with Mihoshi, Her cabbit Mi-ki-oki, and Kiyone was waiting on the near side of the moon,. Ken-oki with Nagi and Washu took position on Yagami's left side, Ryo-Oki with Tenchi and Ryoko on Yagami's right. Hiro, With Mayuka's cabbit May-oki, and Kat with her Cabbit Mia-oki stayed on the patio waiting for the signal for them to join the fight at the appropriate time. Sasami Yousho, and Nobuyuki stayed at the house, to wait for word on the battle and to be a last line of defense. Ayeka with her cabbit Ten-Ro-oki formed up behind Yagami and all 4 ships started moving toward the backside of the Moon to find Lord Kendo , his ship the "New Souja,   
and the now missing Mayuka!   


As the four ships came around the moon, they spotted a large ship that looked like an exact copy of the Souja.   
But under closer inspection. it had protrusions of metal extensions much like the cabbit ships.   
Washu nodded. "Well, clever, he must have gotten his hands of some plans I left on the Space Academy's database for this type of modifications. Well, We'd better get this plan started." She mentally linked to Ryoko, and Nagi.   
They then mind linked to their loved ones who had themselves linked (Hiro, Kat, Ayeka, Tenchi, and Mihoshi) 

("Mihoshi? How come I can mind link with you??") Thought Washu 

("Well, it could be that we bumped heads long ago and now we can think to each other!!") thought Mihoshi 

(No, please no I can't be linked to that scatterbrain, she might confuse us. I'll have to investigate this later,   
maybe check her DNA.) thought Washu   
"Mihoshi, Tell you what, get off the mind link and if we need to contact you, we'll call you on the radio OK?!" 

Mihoshi answered, "Well, since you put it that way, OK!" 

(Whew!!, That will help a hole bunch) thought Washu   
("OK, All of you go to your stations around that ship.")   
As they approached, they noticed they weren't fired upon until they got to 300 meters of Kendo's ship,   
then ... all, hell broke loose! 

As per the plan, Ayeka's cabbit Ten-Ro-oki hung back to serve as a medical EVAC   
for anyone injured during the fight, though Ayeka herself will be joining the fight. 

Juri-Oki said, "Jiow Jiow. Ji-ow!" 

Ayeka sighed at the New cabbits comments. "Yes, yes I'll be careful, just you keep those that are sent to you safe, OK? 

Jrui-oki happily replied, "JIOW!!" 

In Ken-oki, Washu was coordinating the attack; 

Ryu-Ohki: swept in and beamed Tenchi and Ryoko into a port side room on the massive ship,   
Nagi and Ayeka (who had just beamed over from Ten-Ro-oki) beamed to the starboard side of the massive ship.   
All made there way through many different defense systems and traps to reach the central room on the ship.   
After fighting androids, laser banks, and several missiles batteries, they made it to the room.   
Standing on the far end next to a replica of the Organ that Kagato had on his ship the Souja,   
stood A Tall young man. It was Kendo. He then addressed his opponents. 

Kendo evilly smirked, "Well you didn't have to send a welcoming committee, I would have come by invitation!" 

Ryoko barely holding herself in check, "Where's Mayuka, you bastard! If you harmed her in any way   
I'll rip you to pieces!" 

Tenchi added, "I want my daughter back NOW!" 

Ayeka also added, "You have kidnapped a Royal Princess of Jurai, I will not stand for it, return her immediately! 

Kendo laughed, "Well, well 2 mothers and One father, I hope you won't waste you credits on a lot of Psychotherapy   
for the little brat." He gauged their reaction and then continued, "Better yet, why don't I snuff out her dreary life, she's about as worthless as my sisters and my mother who betrayed my father over such a little problem called universal domination!" All turned to Washu who was startled at this revalation, but had suspected it anyway. 

Nagi angrily, "Well Brother and I use that term loosely, if you want to father any children in the future,   
you'd best return my niece NOW!"   
As this conversation was happening, another tall figure came out of the shadows behind them!   
Ryoko seeing who it was had an ashen look, Nagi grew more angry, and powered up her sword. 

Kagato finally spoke! "My, my, what a family reunion, Mother, father, son, and daughters, plus the in-laws too. Well hip hip hooray! Let's start this "Party"! 

Washu said through a view screen said "KAGATO YOU SON OF A BITCH, Don't harm a hair of my grand daughter's head." 

Kendo then turned to his father. "You know what dad, let's end this pathetic excuse for a family,   
grab Katsurina, keep Mayuka and Kill all these rejects!   
Kagato smiled. "Love to son, after you!" 

Kendo launches himself at the nearest two opponents, Nagi and Ayeka. Working through the mind link with Washu, they coordinate their defense and attack against Kendo, While Kagato with that maniacal grin starts fighting with Tenchi and Ryoko.   
Within one minute Tenchi uses the Light Hawk Wings, and then surprising everyone ,but Washu,   
Ryoko develops four Light Hawk Wings.   
As the combatants fight, it is soon clear that Ayeka and Nagi are getting their tails kicked.   
While Tenchi and Ryoko have held their own.   
But The four know that the power of the dark matter have not been used by either Kendo or Kagato. 

Washu knows that Ayeka and Nagi might fall soon, so she summons Hiro and Kat!   
Kat's Cabbit Mya-oki comes screaming over the moon's north pole and starts firing on Kendo's ship.   
All the cabbits maneuver and almost like a machine gun, get telling shots on Kendo's ship.   
But, the fire fight doesn't seem to phase Kendo or Kagato, who keep the intense blows and sword swings to their opponents. All four then start through the link to share each others powers. All four now have Jurian Log shields,   
All now have two light hawk wings, and all have added the power sword to what they have already.   
But, this doesn't last for long. 

Kendo throws Ayeka is towards a bulkhead and she crashes down to the ground, Nagi, also badly injured, then teleports both of them to Ten-Ro-oki and puts Ayeka's battered unconscious body into a stasis tube.   
As Nagi and Ayeka phased out, Ryoko left Tenchi's side and engaged Kendo.   
Then behind each of the malevolent Lords materialized two new figures in battle suits similar to Ryoko,   
floating in mid air!   
Before either villain could react a bright energy of light hit both of them knocking each to the opposite wall,   
each making a two foot deep dent. Hiro and Kat had made their presence known.   


Well, more family members I see, come to join our party. Well let me welcome you both",   
and Kagato shot two black balls of energy at both Kat, who was behind Kendo and Hiro. Hiro and Kat were dressed in similar costume as Ryoko, only in teal and black {Hiro}, and green and black {Kat}, with the Tai-Chi medallions glowing white on their chests. 

Hiro screamed, "You try to hurt my family and friends, you also seemed to have something that doesn't belong to you, Kendo! 

Kendo smirked at the new warrior. "And what is that you worm!" 

Hiro answered. "Well its the dark powers of a certain dimension, mainly MINE. Dimension 4436 to be exact." 

Kagato asked as he fought Hiro and Tenchi. "Kendo didn't you tell me you destroyed that dimension so we could have this delicious dark matter? 

Kendo now looked concerned. "Yes Father, but if he is from that dimension, then he carries the rest of the matter we couldn't get!" 

Hiro added. "And, I mean to get all the matter from my dimension, there by killing the 2 of you!" 

Kat smiled. "I can't wait to show them how DAD! 

Kagato looked surprised. "She's you daughter?!?" 

Hiro nodded at his opponent. "Mine and Nagi's!" 

Kendo said, "Well, let your uncle Kendo welcome you to his dimension." He threw a Dark matter stream at Kat who powered up and deflected the stream into a bulkhead. It ripped through the bulkhead   
and made it into the engine room. 

In an instant, the New Souja was a fireball, with all combatants still aboard! 

"NO,NO,Nooooooooo!, yelled Nagi and Washu, some distance away on the Yagami   
Kiyone started to cry. "No, we couldn't have lost all of them ,no,no,.no!" She cried   
as Mihoshi sat there shocked at the scene developing in front of her. 

As the fire blast subsided there was shown an incredible sight; 

Tenchi and Kat in an energy bubble sending energy bolts and the Light Hawk Wings at Kendo, while Hiro and Ryoko was doing the same to Kagato. Seems Hiro and Kat switched opponents during Souja's explosion.   
Kagato then tried to mentally control Ryoko, just like before so many years ago!   
But, Washu had anticipated that and gave all an injection of a medicine that blocks mental controls,   
though the mind link was not affected. 

Ryoko laughed at Kagato, "No more mind games, time to settle this once and for all!"   
She charged Kagato who released a dark matter bolt of energy. it enveloped and her tried to dissipate her.   
But just as it was trying to do that, Hiro came up and absorbed the dark matter. Ryoko was badly injured and Hiro instantly transmitioned her to Nagi on Ten-Ro-oki. Hiro looked at Nagi, and kissed her.   
As he teleported back he said "Don't believe what you see," and with a smile hs disappeared! 

That left Tenchi, Hiro and Kat to battle Kendo and Kagato. 

Washu, now put plan B into effect. Mentally she told those left to be ready. 

Hiro and Katsurina then began to power up like they hadn't done before in the danger room. 

To their amazement, as Hiro and Tenchi powered up, distracting Kendo and Kagato,   
Kat grabbed Mayuka who was floating in a reinforced stasis tube, and was teleported to Ken-oki. 

Now the final Battle started. as Hiro faced off with Kendo and Tenchi against Kagato,   
the other on the various cabbit ships stood and watched. 

After several power balls and power bolts were exchanged, light swords materialized   
and they started to parry.   
The fight being out in space was silent except for the mental links to each combatant.   
As the fight went on Hiro suffered a a broken arm and hand from one of Kendo's blows. 

Kendo: "Now my brother in-law, I will make you my Ryoko and I'll control you and your power." 

Tenchi sent a Jurai power blast to Kendo's chest, as it hit, Hiro, who was in front of Kendo ducked,   
The blast made a 8 inch hole in Kendo.   
He girggled and gasped, then before he could react Hiro drove her light sword through the rest of Kendo,   
and sliced him in half.   
He started disappearing, as he did Hiro laid his hand on his chest absorbing the dark matter he had, then a circular object about a foot wide papered and sucked into itself what was left of Kendo's chi or essence.   
The medallion on Hiro's chest changed from all white to the Tai-chi Symbol, he had now a balance of powers.   
Kagato, witnessing this started to unmercifully attack Tenchi.   
He knew now that he was out numbered and out powered.   
By eliminating Tenchi quickly, he would only have to deal with Hiro.   
But, before he could force his attack, Lady Tokimi, Lady Washu, and Lady Tsunami   
formed a circle around Kagato as a wounded Hiro and Tenchi stood with the Goddesses. 

Tokimi Spoke: Kagato, you have not only threatened my family, but the very fabric and of space and time,   
and for that we cannot allow you to go on! You will join you son in the oblivion he created when he destroyed Dimension 4436. You will reside for all eternity with your son there. No light sound, no smell, no taste can be felt there.   
Kagato enraged yelled out.   
"I cannot believe you Lady Tokimi would allow yourself to be influenced by these common mortals."   
Tokimi smiled at that comment. "They are not common, they are ... my family!"   
Then all three goddesses joined hands and started spinning around Kagato.   
Hiro and Kat appeared in front and behind him, as the goddesses powers held him in place, Tenchi lent his powers as well.   
Kagato angrily said, "This is hardly fair, can't you let me fight my last fight?"   
Hiro responded. "NO! I want you in that void that was my home where not only did you and your son kill everything in that dimension but you also tried to become malevolent beings with no regard for the lives of anyone you killed,   
all in the name of science an power." Then he sighed at the thought of those who died in their hands.   
"I want you to think for eternity, and maybe, just maybe you will regret what you did to Ryoko, Nagi, and all the Billions you killed. 

With that said, Tokimi opened a rip in time and space, first to go was the sphere containing Kendo's chi, then as Kagato watched in horror, Kat and Hiro touched him, drew out the dark matter. Then there was a horrendous explosion occurring as Kagato's essence was being put through the Rift. It was as if a thousand Super Novas exploded in the same space, at the same time. An explosion like that should have obliterated about a 1/4 of the Galaxy. It was obvious later that most of the energy of the blast went through the rift, accompanying the Villains. 

As the blast cleared, there was a slow realization that no one as there, not the 2 goddesses, & not Katsurina , not Hiro   
or ... Tenchi! 

**The End?**

Nagi was being held by Washu who appeared on Ten-Ry-oki, was crying their names over and over,   
Hiro, Kat (weeping) Hiro, Kat, Hiro, Kat..........   
Washu tried to reassure her daughter. "It' s OK, Nagi, My sweet little Nagi, they're fine."   
Nagi looked at her mother in surprise, Tsunami, and Tokimi have them in my lab.   
Nagi then fiercely hugged, her mom, mentally thanking her over and over.   
As the rest of the family were gathered up, the all headed home! 

Washu then explained "While the Explosion was happening,   
Kagato's essence was put in a second sphere and it was guided through the rip.   
Tokimi then closed the rift, Then the we transported Hiro Tenchi and Kat to my lab,   
since all their power gone..." With that they all disappeared . 

Nagi entered Washu's lab. She saw her Aunt's Tsunami, and Tokimi talking to her mother   
who had materialized a minute before.   
In front of them were 6 stasis tubes, 3 were occupied, 3 ready for Ayeka, Ryoko and Nagi.   
But, Nagi went to two of the occupied stasis tubes and put her hands on each.   
In them were Hiro and Kat. Both had sustained injuries that would have normally killed a normal person.   
Both had open wounds on their abdomens, and both had broken legs. With a list of internal injuries added to this, Nagi was thanking her mom for being there for her friends, and her families.   
She ran over and hugged her mother, who was gradually guiding her towards one of the stasis tubes. 

Washu then said, "Well, you can thank your aunts, she hugged each as fiercely." 

Nagi then Bowed to her aunts, in uncharacteristic manner.   
"Thank you most honorable Aunt Tokimi, and Aunt Tsunami, for myself and my family."   
both smiled and nodding to her.   
Washu then said, "Now you get into this tube and relax. As she saw Her sister and Future Sister-in-law being put into the other tubes, she slowly fell unconscious thinking of how luck and happy she was. 

**Epilogue: Washu's Log Entry******

Washu was recording a log entry. "Two weeks ago, I almost lost my family to an bastard who just couldn't stop being himself. I still don't know what i saw in him. Must have been his patience and planning, and my own guuibility that trapped me in that ship for so long."   
then an ironic thought came to her. "Now he has eternity in a dimension with his son as company   
Well he did want to conquer the Universe. Now he has a universe ... with nothing to conquer." 

She then went on;   
"Today Hiro and Nagi are getting married. Though they are slow to make it down the aisle. Both are still recovering from that battle on the dark side of the moon. Of those injured Ayeka recovered within days. Ryoko and Nagi came out of stasis by weeks end. Only Tenchi, Hiro and Katsurina who absorbed most of the dark matter had to stay in stasis healing as their bodies were assimilating the new power they had. Tokimi took 3/4ths of their power and started a new dimension to replace the one Kendo and Kagato had destroyed.   
If not, they would have built up enough power to blow up and take the solar system with them.   
I thanked my sister for that."   
She then went on reviewing the other family members.   
"Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko and Baby Mayuka will be moving to Tokyo at summer's end.   
Tenchi will go to the University of Tokyo to study Theology and Government. Ayeka and Ryoko will take jobs so they can support themselves and Mayuka. They also made a promise to me and Katsuhito not to consummate their marriage until after Tenchi's graduation. I applaud them on this, not because it's the right thing to do,   
but it's more of a promise to each other of just how much they love each other. 

Kat and Sasami are going to attend Tenchi's old school since the local laws state that minors have to go to school.   
Other than going out to the stars for their honeymoon, Nobuyuki and I have agreed to build them a house on the other side of the lake within view of the main house. Yousho, being Yousho takes all this in stride,   
he still insists on his training with Tenchi, Hiro, Kat. and now Nagi, Ayeka and Ryoko.   
Since I will install a portal in Tenchi's Tokyo apartment, they can still visit, while living there. 

Tokimi, Tsunami and I are now speaking with each other.   
We are starting to connect again Wow, this is a surprise to me, but a nice surprise!   
I'm still wondering why Tokimi looks at Katsuhito that certain way someone has for a lost love. Almost like she had feelings for him, but could do anything about it. I'll have to talk to her later about this. 

I'm sure you were wondering, what I have been doing these last 2 weeks,   
Well......... I sat down with Nubi, who finally asked to court me under traditional Japanese customs.   
I answered as follows;   
"Nubi, I will go out on dates with you, but I am not Japanese, I can't conform to new ways so easily, you know."   
He nodded and smiled, but asked me to be patient with him since he still wanted to court me non the less.   
We've been dating mostly after he and I finish work. Through this I have started to see the "real" Nobuyuki.   
A kind hearted soul, with charms that are hidden behind that dirty old man persona.   
But, I do understand hiding behind a false facade.   
He was grieving for his wife he had lost so tragically.   
I had done the same from my former husband and son. Oh, I'm getting off track again.   
Well, I gotta get to my daughter's wedding. Nubi is giving Nagi away and   
I need to be there to record everything and put my appearance as mother of the bride!   
Then I'll have some more research to do on my large and wonderful family. 

**Addition to Washu's log:**

"Hi, it's Kat, I'm going to finish this for Grandma because she can't really talk right now!   
As The reception progressed, a toast was given to Mom and Dad by Tenchi's Dad, Nobuyuki.   
"'d like to wish the happy couple a long life and A happy marriage.   
Speaking of marriage, can Miss Washu come to the dance floor.   
Then when she got there, Nobuyuki, knelt down on one knee!!!! The whole room seem to have half the oxygen in it since everybody GASPED!" 

About 2 minutes later! "Oh, I think Nana is coming around, Hope she doesn't do that when I get married!   
Hey, Auntie Ayeka, did you hear her say yes.....???"   


Well, I have finally finished editing this fic!! I hope you liked the story.   
I will adding some stand alone stories, that are based on this one.   
I will also do a 10 chapter Crossover with out favorite Sayiens coming soon   
to the Tenchi Universe Thanks and Keep the R and R coming! 

dennisud   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. First Draft Reviews!

The reviews below are unchanged, and were the reviews fro the first Publising of   
"Family and Friends" Hope this helps all of you see how they viewed this story!   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Reviews For: Family And Friends   
------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

________________________________________________________________________________ 

Priest (andres277@home.com) Date: 2001-06-06 Ch: 10 Anonymous 

I liked what you wrote and look forward to reading the next set of   
chapters. one note though Washu was inprisioned in the cristal stasis for   
5000 years not 700. Ryoko was imprisioned in the cave for 700 years of   
that 5000 but could only remember 2000 years of herlive under Kagatos   
control. other than that it was a very good story. keep up the good work.   
^_^   
________________________________________________________________________________   
Katsurina () Date: 2001-05-17 Ch: 1 Anonymous 

Hey,its an A/U fic.Lay off the guy!He aint as good a writer as   
me..yet.^_^;   


________________________________________________________________________________   
Sailor of Shadow Date: 2001-05-10 Ch: 1 Signed 

great story   


________________________________________________________________________________   
Zet () Date: 2001-05-06 Ch: 2 Anonymous 

ah... Nagi does not exsist in the OVA story line... O.o; so umm... yeah...   
and if it is based off the tv series, then it shouldn't have mayuka in it,   
cause manatsu no eve took place in a messed-up version of the ova story   
line. 

________________________________________________________________________________   
Dennisud (dennis_d@popmail.firn.edu) Date: 2001-05-06 Ch: 10 Anonymous 

I will be revising this fic as I get more comments on it & I get better at   
my writing(Hopefully). I will be adding small short stories from this   
Fic's universe & Hopefully soon a Crossover with some Princely Sayiens Who   
might drop by. I really need the last chapter's Climactic battle aired out   
more. ALL help will be appreciated!   
Dennisud 

________________________________________________________________________________   
Pikabit () Date: 2001-04-28 Ch: 8 Anonymous 

Eep! Next chapter soon! Can't wait... can't... breathe... x.x 

Lady Athena Date: 2001-04-27 Ch: 8 Signed 

A really nice story. 

________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
